Le Briseur d'Illusions
by Lady Volderine
Summary: Colin Crivey trouve un appareil photo étrange mais il remarque que l'appareil prend des photos bizarres. Prédit-il l'avenir ? D'après le professeur Trelawney, non. Alors provoque-t-il des évènements anormaux ? (ex : il prend un vase, mais la photo qui sort instantanément de l'appareil montre ce même vase brisé. Cinq seconde plus tard, le vase explose). Qu'est-ce que Colin va faire?
1. La Salle des Siècles

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

.

 **Le Briseur d'Illusions**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salut à tous !

Cette histoire est une réponse à un défi que j'avais postée il y a un moment sur un autre site qui n'existe plus (mais pas d'panique : il est intemporel). Du coup, je ne sais plus qui avait lancé l'idée mais j'ai décidé de la publier ici, aujourd'hui. Si quelqu'un se souvient de l'auteur de cette suggestion, je suis preneuse !

Bonne lecture…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Chapitre 1 - La Salle des Siècles

\- Dépêchez-vous ! cria Hermione en s'engouffrant la première dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de classe de métamorphose.

Heureusement que le bureau d'Argus Rusard se situait dans les sous-sols du château car s'il avait vu, en cet instant, le groupe de cinq adolescents qui couraient à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du collège, il n'aurait sûrement pas manqué de les conduire, avec un plaisir cruel, dans le bureau du directeur.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Colin Crivey s'étaient attardés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et espéraient arriver à temps pour assister au cours du professeur McGonagall.

\- Je vous laisse ! lança Colin essoufflé en continuant à courir. J'ai un cours d'Histoire de la Magie !

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'arrêtèrent un instant pour reprendre leur souffle en regardant Colin s'éloigner. Puis, ils firent les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la salle de classe en marchant.

\- Hermione ! l'appela Ron en se tournant vers elle d'un air étonné. Où est la porte ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu mettre sa menace à exécution ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre.

\- Ça m'en a tout l'air…, constata-t-elle en examinant le mur de pierre qui ne marquait aucune ouverture.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, le professeur McGonagall, excédée par les retards répétés de certains élèves, avait décrété qu'après la sonnerie plus aucun étudiant ne pourrait accéder à sa salle de classe et qu'il devrait se rendre sur le champ dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore pour y recevoir une retenue. Sans compter les 20 points que le retardataire ferait perdre à sa maison… Et il faut dire que la menace avait produit son petit effet car aucun retard n'avait été enregistré depuis maintenant trois mois.

\- On peut peut-être essayer de retrouver le sortilège qu'elle a utilisé ? suggéra Neville.

\- Ouais, approuva Ron. Et lui expliquer qu'on n'a pas fait exprès ? Et puis si ça se trouve, elle a juste déplacé l'entrée habituelle ? espéra-t-il en regardant les autres portes avec avidité.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple, fit remarquer Hermione. Quand je pense qu'on a raté un cours…, pesta-t-elle en secouant la tête. En plus, je suis sûre que le sujet d'aujourd'hui va servir d'examen pour les BUSE !

\- Bon, ça ne sert à rien de penser à ça pour l'instant, trancha Harry. On va chez Dumbledore…

\- Eh ! Attendez-moi ! s'écria Colin qui revenait du bout du couloir en courant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je n'ai pas pu accéder à la salle de classe du professeur Binns !

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard étonné.

\- McGonagall a dû lancer la mode, dit Ron, éberlué, en guise d'explication. Personne ne nous a prévenu que ça s'appliquerait à tous les cours… !

\- Alors vous aussi vous êtes coincés ? en déduisit Colin, à bout de souffle.

\- A ton avis, s'impatienta Ron en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Les cinq adolescents reprirent leur chemin, résignés. Après quelques pas, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte la plus proche pour écarter définitivement la possibilité du déplacement pur et simple de la salle de classe qu'il avait envisagé quelques minutes plus tôt. Les quatre autres, intéressés malgré eux, lui jetèrent un regard en coin juste pour voir car, après tout, Ron avait peut-être raison. Mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre et vide. Il recommença avec une deuxième porte et, cette fois, personne n'y prêta attention.

\- Eh, venez voir ! s'exclama Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

Intrigués, Harry, Hermione, Neville et Colin revinrent sur leur pas et suivirent Ron qui était déjà entré dans la salle. Elle avait sans doute été superbe en son temps mais, aujourd'hui, les boiseries des montants et du plafond étaient ternes et s'écaillaient par endroits. Les murs, à la couleur indéfinissable, étaient défraîchis et une paire de rideaux déchirés fermait l'unique fenêtre devant laquelle étaient entreposées des caisses de bois. Une multitude d'objets de toutes sortes encombraient des étagères, des tables, des vitrines aux vitres sales et le sol poussiéreux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bazar ? demanda Ron dans un murmure.

Mais personne ne répondit et chacun s'avançait déjà vers les objets avec curiosité. Hermione fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et s'attarda sur un miroir brisé qu'elle se contenta d'observer.

\- On dirait un scrutoscope, murmura Ron pour lui-même en retournant, dans tous les sens, une sorte de toupie de verre qu'il avait trouvée sur une étagère. Mais il n'est pas de toute première jeunesse !

\- Je crois que je viens de comprendre, annonça Hermione en s'avançant lentement vers lui. C'est bien un scrutoscope, mais il ressemble aux tous premiers modèles qui ont été fabriqués en 1327. Et tout ce qui se trouve sur cette étagère semble appartenir à la même époque d'ailleurs…

\- Ici, les objets ont l'air beaucoup plus récents, fit remarquer Harry à l'autre bout de la salle.

\- Alors ils sont sans doute classés par siècles, suggéra Neville. Parce que c'est mon arrière grand-père qui a été l'inventeur de cette chose, dit-il en tenant du bout des doigts une sphère en bois gravée de runes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Colin en le rejoignant.

\- C'est une sorte de « pense-bête », expliqua Neville. Il suffit d'appuyer sur les runes avec une baguette magique pour former une phrase concernant un fait qu'on ne doit pas oublier. Puis, on fait pareil avec les chiffres, là, désigna-t-il en les montrant du doigt. Pour définir une date limite par exemple. Et le jour où la date arrive, on se souvient automatiquement de ce qu'on transmis à la sphère qui est conçue pour remémorer d'elle-même ce qui a été _enregistré_.

\- Pratique, se contenta d'observer Colin un peu perplexe.

\- Ouais, mais son utilisation a été interdite il y a un peu plus de cent ans, poursuivit Neville. Parce que des sorciers peu recommandables l'ont détourné de son usage normal et ils s'en sont servis pour suggérer des choses horribles à des personnes de leur entourage. Comme par exemple aller tuer quelqu'un à une date précise. D'ailleurs, celui-là n'est pas la version que mon arrière grand-père a inventée, j'en suis sûr…, dit-il en reposant la sphère avec précaution où il l'avait prise.

\- Charmant ! lança Ron en allant voir un peu plus loin. Donc, on trouve ici des objets appartenant aussi bien à la magie noire qu'à la magie traditionnelle, déduisit-il en n'osant plus toucher à rien.

\- On dirait bien, approuva Harry qui préféra s'éloigner d'une Main de la Gloire qu'il avait déjà vue dans l'Allée des Embrumes lorsqu'il était en deuxième année, et continua son inspection dans son coin.

\- Whoua ! s'exclama Colin en s'approchant d'un vieil appareil photo. Regardez ! Il doit valoir une fortune !

\- A condition qu'il marche encore, fit remarquer Hermione en regardant l'appareil de loin.

C'était un appareil photo de couleur noire semblable à ceux dont se servaient autrefois les Moldus. Une sorte de zoom en accordéon prolongeait l'objectif mais curieusement, ce modèle était plus petit que ceux de cette époque et ressemblait à un appareil de poche d'aujourd'hui.

Sans se soucier du danger, Colin plaça un œil dans l'objectif et photographia un haut vase ancien finement décoré de roses rouges, posé sur une colonne de pierre. Il actionna un poussoir métallique et un flash aveuglant illumina la salle sombre en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Colin faillit lâcher l'appareil sous la surprise de voir celui-ci cracher une photographie presque instantanément.

\- T'es dingue ou quoi ?! s'exclama Hermione. On ne sait même pas si ce truc est dangereux !

Mais Colin ramassa la photo sur le sol sans la regarder et la brandit fièrement en direction de la jeune fille.

\- Tu vois ! se moqua-t-il en agitant le morceau de papier glacé devant lui. Il ne m'a pas mordu, et c'est une reproduction tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale d'un vase tout à fait ordinaire.

\- Ça, tu n'en sais rien, contesta Harry. Pour le vase, je veux dire…, précisa-t-il en le montrant d'un signe de tête.

Colin ne répondit pas car il regarda soudain la photo d'un air affolé.

\- Mince… ! lâcha-t-il dans un souffle. Venez voir… !

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville se rapprochèrent de lui. Si le vase toujours posé sur son socle était entier, celui de la photographie était brisé en mille morceaux sur le sol.

\- Vous croyez que c'est un appareil qui montre l'avenir ? demanda Ron, interloqué.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ce vase tombe ! rétorqua Hermione d'un air agacé, sans pouvoir cependant s'empêcher d'adresser un regard en coin à Neville bien connu pour ses maladresses. Et puis si un tel objet était capable d'une chose pareille, ça se saurait !

\- Je te rappelle que tout ce qui se trouve ici peut être aussi bien maléfique que bénéfique ! répliqua Ron qui n'aimait le ton qu'avait employé Hermione pour se moquer de sa remarque. Alors il pourrait très bien…

Mais il s'interrompit car, au même instant, le vase explosa et ses morceaux représentaient à présent l'exacte position des fragments figés sur la photographie.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! s'horrifia Ron en reculant.

\- Je crois que Ron à raison…, reconnut Neville qui n'était pas très rassuré lui non plus. Ce machin montre l'avenir, je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

\- Dans ce cas, on pourrait demander au professeur Trelawney ce qu'elle en pense ? proposa Harry en regardant l'appareil d'un air suspicieux.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Hermione d'une petite voix. Excuse-moi, Ron, je…

\- C'est pas grave, assura celui-ci avec un regard noir qui laissait pourtant supposer le contraire.

\- Bon, on devrait sortir d'ici, suggéra Neville, de plus en plus inquiet.

Colin rangea soigneusement l'appareil photo dans son sac et avança avec les autres en contemplant toujours l'image du vase brisé qu'il tenait à la main.

* * *

Cette fic n'est pas très longue, alors si vous avez quelque chose à en dire, c'est le moment ou jamais !


	2. Le démenti du professeur Trelawney

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Merci à **Matsuyama** pour ta review. Le pseudo d'Horowitz ne me dit rien mais c'est sympa quand même d'avoir fait la suggestion. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

.

Chapitre 2 - Le démenti du professeur Trelawney

.

Les cinq adolescents arpentaient les couloirs, perdus dans les pensées de l'étrange phénomène qu'ils venaient de vivre.

\- On a un cours de Sortilèges dans un quart d'heure, fit remarquer Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient presque au bureau du directeur. On pourrait retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor en attendant, et ne pas aller chez Dumbledore ?

\- Ah, pas question ! rejeta Hermione avec fermeté. Tu oublies que je suis préfète et que le nouveau règlement oblige les élèves à se signaler en cas de retard !

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, au moins, qu'on va faire perdre 100 points à Gryffondor ! insista Ron, horrifié, avec l'espoir de la faire changer d'avis.

\- Personnellement je n'en fais perdre que 20 ! répliqua Hermione d'un air hautain. Et je n'aurai aucun mal à les rattraper pendant les cours, MOI ! Tu aurais dû y penser avant !

\- Euh… et moi, comment je vais faire ? s'inquiéta soudain Neville qui n'était bon nulle part.

\- Si Hermione ne lève pas la main en cours de Botanique, commença Harry en adressant un regard entendu à son amie. Et que pour une fois elle laisse répondre les autres, tu auras peut-être une chance, Neville…

Hermione, furieuse, tourna la tête de l'autre côté et Colin prononça le mot de passe.

\- On en profite pour lui demander ce qu'il pense de l'appareil ? suggéra-t-il avant de s'engager dans l'escalier qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même.

\- Certainement pas ! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'un même élan, faisant sursauter Neville.

\- On ne devait pas se trouver dans cette salle, argumenta Hermione à voix basse. Je crois même qu'on ne devrait pas le montrer à Trelawney quand on lui en parlera.

Les quatre garçons approuvèrent en silence et tous se laissèrent monter jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

\- Entrez, les invita Dumbledore en entendant les coups frappés à la porte, et ils restèrent plantés là.

\- Professeur, se dévoua Harry devant le mutisme de ses camarades. Nous sommes arrivés en retard au cours du professeur McGonagall, et Colin à celui du professeur Binns.

Dumbledore reposa la plume dont il venait de se servir et regarda le petit groupe d'élèves par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que cela va entraîner la perte de 100 points à votre maison ? demanda-t-il, déçu de leur comportement.

Hermione soupira mais se contenta de détourner les yeux vers les étagères, déformées par le poids des livres, situées sur sa droite. Neville regardait ses mains qu'il triturait nerveusement. Harry soutenait le regard du vieil homme, attendant son verdict. Ron, soumis à la fatalité, attendait que ça se passe tandis que Colin semblait émerveillé par le phénix qui lissait ses plumes sur son perchoir.

\- Bien, dit alors Dumbledore. Cent points seront donc retirés du sablier de Gryffondor dès ce soir et vous passerez tous les cinq une heure samedi prochain, dans la salle des Trophées, à astiquer les coupes et les médailles en essayant de vous souvenir que certains élèves ont su faire honneur à leur école pour les avoir méritées.

Harry était subjugué. Combien de fois, avec Ron et Hermione, n'avaient-ils pas défendu les intérêts du collège et des sorciers en affrontant Voldemort ? En gagnant la coupe de Quidditch et celle des Quatre Maisons ? Qui avait démasqué un professeur qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Qui avait empêché un énorme basilic de s'en prendre à plusieurs dizaines d'étudiants du collège ? Qui avait fait fuir une centaine de Détraqueurs avec un sortilège que peu de gens arrivaient à pratiquer ?

Mais il s'abstint de faire remarquer quoi que ce soit à Dumbledore qui, il le voyait bien, regrettait déjà ses paroles et baissa les yeux devant Harry qui n'avait pas cessé de soutenir son regard depuis leur arrivée.

\- Ce sera tout ? s'impatienta Hermione qui, apparemment, n'appréciait pas elle non plus les propos déplacés du vieil homme.

\- Ce sera tout, miss Granger, confirma Dumbledore d'un ton calme en la regardant d'un air grave.

Les cinq adolescents tournèrent les talons sans rien ajouter et rejoignirent les autres élèves dans le couloir des Enchantements.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soir au dîner, tous les Gryffondor cherchaient désespérément à qui ils devaient l'énorme perte de 100 points d'un coup à leur maison et les visages se tournèrent tout naturellement vers les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient d'arriver.

\- Eh ! Mais on a rien fait ! se défendit George en regardant ses camarades d'un air abasourdi.

\- Ça fait une heure qu'on nous accuse, s'indigna Fred en lançant un imperceptible regard vers les coupables. Je vous signale que nous ne sommes pas les seuls Weasley dans cette école !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville qui observaient la scène sans rien dire.

\- Mais au fait, où étiez vous tous les quatre pendant l'heure de métamorphose cet après-midi ? demanda Parvati avec suspicion.

\- Tous les cinq, rectifia Colin d'un air dépité. J'étais avec eux et on est arrivé en retard.

Les cinq fautifs furent réprimandés durant les trois quart du repas alors que les Serpentard jubilaient à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Harry eut un pincement au cœur lorsque Cho Chang lui lança un regard désolé depuis la table des Serdaigle. Les discussions entre les professeurs semblaient moins enthousiastes qu'à l'ordinaire. Seul Hagrid adressa un sourire chaleureux à Harry, Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils croisèrent son regard et le professeur McGonagall avait les lèvres encore plus pincées que d'habitude, si tant est que ce soit possible, et toucha à peine à son assiette.

\- Elle a l'air déçu, commenta Hermione presque compatissante envers sa directrice.

\- Eh ! Tu ne vas quand même pas la plaindre ! s'indigna Ron. Après tout, c'est à elle qu'on doit se stupide règlement !

\- J'aurais dû prendre une photo de la salle avant d'entrer, lâcha sombrement Colin. Au moins, on aurait su ce qui nous attendait…

A sa grande surprise, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville esquissèrent un sourire à sa remarque et le repas se termina dans une ambiance un peu plus détendue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jamais Ron et Harry n'auraient pensé attendre un jour un cours de Divination avec autant d'impatience. Certes, ils passèrent deux heures le lendemain à constater que le professeur Trelawney n'était plus la seule à prédire sans cesse la mort de Harry car les cartes de tarot que les élèves étudiaient cette année s'étaient donné le mot, elles aussi, pour lui promettre les pires catastrophes.

Mais à la fin du cours, les deux adolescents attendirent avec Neville que tous les élèves soient sortis et ils furent rejoints par Colin qui avait attendu, au bas de l'échelle d'argent, que la salle de classe se vide.

\- Euh… professeur, commença Harry, mal à l'aise. Est-ce que vous pourriez nous accorder quelques minutes ?

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse, mon garçon ? Comme je vous comprends…, soupira nonchalamment le professeur en réajustant son châle sur ses épaules. Mais oui, bien sûr, exposez-moi vos tourments.

Harry resserra les poings pour ne pas s'énerver.

\- Je n'en ai aucun, assura-t-il en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

\- Ah… ? s'étonna Sibylle Trelawney en le regardant de ses grands yeux déformés par le verre épais de ses lunettes. J'aurais pourtant pensé que…

\- En fait, l'interrompit Ron qui savait que Harry ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Nous avons entendu parler d'un objet assez étrange capable de prédire l'avenir et nous aimerions savoir ce que vous en pensez.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- D'un vieil appareil photo qui reproduit une suite assez proche de la réalité, répondit Colin.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, mon garçon ? s'étonna le professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Mais si vous pouviez me montrer cet objet, peut-être que mon troisième œil m'aiderait à vous éclairer.

Hermione avait bien recommandé de ne montrer à personne l'étrange appareil photo, mais après un regard échangé, il était évident que les quatre garçons regrettaient déjà de ne pas l'avoir sous la main. Après tout, le professeur descendait rarement de sa tour et n'aurait donc pas l'occasion d'ébruiter leur découverte à travers tout le collège.

\- Tu peux aller le chercher, Colin ? demanda Ron.

\- Je l'ai avec moi. En fait, je ne m'en sépare jamais, annonça-t-il en déposant son sac sur le sol.

Il sortit délicatement l'appareil photo et le tendit au professeur qui commença à l'étudier d'un œil perplexe. Puis, elle le fit tourner plusieurs fois entre ses mains avant de fermer les yeux dans une sorte de concentration intérieure. Elle le regarda une nouvelle fois sous des angles différents et le rendit à Colin.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un appareil ordinaire, révéla-t-elle enfin. Vous dites qu'il photographie le futur ?

\- Oui, mais un futur assez proche, précisa Colin un peu déçu.

\- Non, vraiment, réaffirma Trelawney. Pour moi, il ne dégage absolument aucune vibration, ce qui n'en fait certainement pas un objet divinatoire. Je suis désolée…

\- Bon, merci quand même, se résigna Colin en rangeant l'appareil dans son sac.

\- Merci, dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la trappe, suivi de près par Harry et Neville.

Ils descendirent l'échelle d'argent et retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour faire part des observations du professeur à Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Alors elle n'a rien vu, résuma Hermione après avoir entendu le récit des quatre garçons.

\- Absolument rien, confirma Colin. Pour elle, c'est un simple appareil photo, c'est tout.

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver quelque chose à la bibliothèque ? demanda Harry à Hermione qui semblait soucieuse.

\- Certainement, supposa-t-elle, le regard perdu sur les flammes de la cheminée. A moins que ce truc appartienne à la magie noire. Enfin, si c'est le cas, je pourrai toujours essayer d'aller à la réserve…

\- Pour l'instant, il n'a blessé personne, fit remarquer Neville. On peut donc s'en tenir à un objet divinatoire inoffensif tant qu'on n'en saura pas plus. N'oublions pas qu'après tout, Trelawney n'est pas réputée pour être un très bon professeur…

\- Tu as sans doute raison, concéda Colin qui se refusait obstinément à voir quelque chose « d'ordinaire » dans sa nouvelle trouvaille qu'il considérait déjà comme un trésor.

La salle se vida peu à peu et les cinq adolescents descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

* * *

Merci à tous mes p'tits lecteurs de m'avoir suivie !


	3. Millicent Bulstrode

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Merci à **Matsuyama** pour ta review. Pour Horowitz, je ne connais que le pianiste. En même temps, si tu veux parler de l'auteur qui écrit des livres pour enfants, bah, j'ai un peu passé l'âge. Tu as raison pour l'utilisation de « stupéfait » (j'en reste bouche bée !). Comme on dit : je serai moins bête ce soir que je ne l'étais ce matin.

 **Marion Snape** : tu penses bien que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question. Ravie que ça te plaise !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Millicent Bulstrode

Le lendemain, l'épisode du mystérieux appareil photo fut presque oublié par Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville. Seul Colin lui accordait toujours autant d'importance et il était bien décidé à s'en servir à nouveau. Le cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques lui semblait idéal pour ça, mais Hagrid lui avait formellement déconseillé d'effrayer les délicates licornes que le géant leur faisait étudier plus en détail cette année, depuis maintenant un mois.

Le cours de Botanique, auquel il assista ensuite, ne lui permit pas non plus d'assouvir son impatience car l'épaisseur de ses gants en peau de dragon constituait un sérieux handicap pour manipuler l'appareil à peine plus volumineux qu'une grosse boîte d'allumettes. Et enfin, il était évident qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter au cours de Potion du professeur Rogue qui clôtura la matinée des Gryffondor de quatrième année.

C'est donc plein d'espoir que Colin avait retrouvé les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, mais Hermione lui rappela discrètement que l'appareil devait rester caché tant qu'elle n'aurait pas percé son mystère. Le repas se déroula donc dans sa joie et sa bonne humeur habituelles et Colin ne repensa plus à son merveilleux trésor.

Les élèves sortirent peu à peu pour aller chercher leurs affaires des cours de l'après-midi et ils auraient déjà atteint leurs salles communes si un attroupement n'avait pas bloqué les portes de la Grande Salle.

Quelques Serpentard, Malefoy en tête, tentaient désespérément d'impressionner un groupe de Gryffondor de première année, terrorisés à l'idée de faire les frais de la colère de leurs aînés qui leur menaient la vie dure depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au collège.

\- Te mêle pas de ça, Potter ! siffla Drago en avançant vers lui d'un air supérieur.

\- Pourquoi t'essaye pas avec des élèves de ton âge, Malefoy ! répliqua Harry, les poings serrés. Inutile de te suggérer de le faire avec les sixième ou septième années, hein !

\- Saint Potter ! lança Millicent Bulstrode, dont les traits durcis par la colère la faisaient encore plus ressembler à un bouledogue. Il faut toujours que tu sois là où tu n'as rien à faire !

Plusieurs Serpentard avaient déjà sortis leurs baguettes et les Gryffondor firent de même en sentant arriver l'affrontement, tandis qu'Hermione gémissait en leur rappelant qu'ils feraient mieux d'en rester là. Mais Colin eut alors une idée. Dans la confusion générale, personne ne le vit sortir son appareil photo et il envoya un flash en plein sur le visage de Millicent qui écarquilla si grand ses yeux globuleux, qu'on avait l'impression qu'ils allaient tomber par terre. Tous restèrent figés sous l'effet de la surprise et de la lumière aveuglante qui venait d'inonder le hall d'entrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda soudain Rogue de sa voix doucereuse en toisant les Gryffondor avec mépris. Ne devriez-vous pas être sur le point d'aller en cours ?

\- Rien professeur, intervint alors Millicent avec un calme qui laissa tout le monde pantois. En fait, c'est un peu de notre faute, je crois que nous sommes allés trop loin.

Malefoy lui adressa un regard noir avant de froncer les sourcils en scrutant son visage comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Crabbe et Goyle n'eurent aucune réaction, c'était même à se demander s'ils avaient vraiment suivis la scène. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se tournèrent, d'un air réprobateur, vers Colin qui ramassa la photographie tombée par terre et s'empressa de dissimuler son appareil derrière son dos. Quant aux autres Gryffondor, ils étaient tellement subjugués par l'attitude de Millicent, qu'ils ne s'aperçurent de rien et s'attendaient une fois de plus à perdre des points. Mais Rogue aussi semblait intrigué par le comportement de Millicent et il se tourna lentement vers les Gryffondor.

\- Vous vous en tirez bien…, pour cette fois…, lâcha-t-il avec une sorte de rictus qui se transforma en un sourire cruel.

Il tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Les élèves se dispersèrent peu à peu et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville entraînèrent Colin dans un coin.

\- Fais voir ! s'impatienta Hermione, inquiète.

\- Vous croyez qu'elle va exploser ? demanda Neville avec une indifférence déconcertante.

Harry et Ron commencèrent à sourire mais le regard noir que leur lança Hermione les dissuada d'éclater de rire.

Colin tendit la photo à Hermione qui lui arracha presque des mains. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant ce qu'elle révélait et reporta son attention sur les quatre garçons d'un air abasourdi.

\- Quoi…, dit Harry en écartant les bras dans un geste d'incompréhension.

\- Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama Hermione dans un murmure en regardant à nouveau la photo.

Ils se regroupèrent autour de l'adolescente en s'attendant au pire.

\- Elle a quelque chose de changé, remarqua Neville en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu parles, on dirait même pas la même ! s'extasia Colin, soudain intéressé.

\- Pas mal, concéda Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Vous voulez rire ! s'énerva Hermione sur un ton où perçait nettement la jalousie. Où sont passés ses énormes traits ! Et ses yeux en boules de billard ! Et cette peau ! Elle n'a même plus un seul bouton… !

\- Je me trompe ou on dirait que tu veux tenter ta chance ? plaisanta Colin en regardant Hermione qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Si tu veux, je peux t'arranger ça en moins de cinq minutes !

\- Arranger quoi ! s'indigna-t-elle. Non mais vraiment… !

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que sa réaction de tout à l'heure fait aussi partie de la transformation ? demanda Harry en retrouvant son sérieux. Elle va vraiment se mettre à devenir juste et peut-être même à nous apprécier, maintenant ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, toujours vexée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on va encore perdre des points si on arrive en retard au prochain cours.

Colin rangea la photo et son appareil dans son sac et ils montèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor pour aller chercher leurs affaires.

Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Millicent Bulstrode fut assaillie par des groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient tous accordés à dire qu'elle avait quelque chose de changé, sans pour autant être capables de définir avec précision ce qui les attiraient chez elle. Même certaines filles des autres maisons lui avaient discrètement demandé si elle avait trouvé un quelconque secret de beauté mais la pauvre Millicent, qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres, se contentait de répondre qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Par chance, personne n'avait fait le rapprochement entre la prise de la photographie de Colin et le soudain changement physique de l'adolescente. Seul Malefoy et sa bande considérait la jeune fille d'un air méfiant lorsqu'elle répondait aux sollicitations avec une douceur et une patience infinies.

* * *

On avance doucement… !

Le chapitre 3 est plus long que celui-ci que je trouve ridiculement petit, mais je n'en dis pas plus.


	4. La terrible découverte

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

 **Marion Snape 75** : Celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus long mais j'espère que tu l'apprécieras tout autant. Merci pour ta review !

 **Frederique** : Bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse. Bien d'accord avec toi. On devrait même instaurer les photos de groupe à Poudlard, un peu comme dans les écoles primaires moldues !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 4 - La terrible découverte

Le samedi suivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Colin assis près du lac sous un soleil radieux, observaient une fois de plus le rassemblement qui s'était formé autour des Serpentard un peu plus loin. Hermione avait consacré quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine passée à essayer de trouver des informations à la bibliothèque, mais rien dans ses recherches n'avait pu répondre à leurs questions.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit-elle en brisant le long silence qui avait accompagné leur contemplation. Tu photographies un vase, et il explose. Tu fais pareil avec Millicent, et elle devient jolie. Quelle peut bien être la logique de fonctionnement de ce fichu appareil !

\- C'est sûr qu'on peut définitivement écarter la possibilité qu'il montre l'avenir, fit remarquer Harry. Parce que si c'était le cas, elle se serait retrouvée avec quelques années de plus en admettant qu'elle était effectivement destinée à devenir belle un jour…

\- Alors il montre sans doute ce qu'on désire le plus, suggéra Ron en mâchonnant un brin d'herbe.

\- Et tu crois vraiment que le vase avait envie de tomber ? le contredit Hermione d'un air agacé. Non, il y a autre chose…

\- Il agit peut-être différemment selon qu'on photographie un objet plutôt qu'une personne, tenta Colin sans trop y croire. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi les objets sont détruits alors que les êtres vivants subissent une transformation avantageuse.

\- Donc, on en revient à la possibilité que cet appareil appartienne réellement à la magie noire, trancha Neville.

\- Dans ce cas, répondit Hermione. Il faut que j'aille à la réserve cette nuit. Tu peux me prêter ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry ?

\- Wahou ! Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ? s'enthousiasma Colin en se redressant pour mieux voir l'adolescent qui prenait soudain encore plus d'importance à ses yeux.

\- Ouais, lâcha sèchement Harry. Et j'aimerais autant que tout le collège ne soit pas au courant, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Oh, t'en fais pas ! Je ne dirai rien ! Tu sais que ces objets sont très…

\- …Rares, l'interrompit Ron. Oui, on sait… !

\- Bon, on va déjeuner, décida Harry en se levant alors que la plupart des élèves se dirigeaient eux aussi vers le château.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La pluie se mit à tomber en début d'après-midi ce qui incita les élèves à aller étudier à la bibliothèque ou à faire leurs devoirs dans la chaleur confortable de leurs salles communes. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés dans les meilleurs fauteuils près de la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor et essayaient vainement de se concentrer sur leurs cours.

\- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller faire notre heure de retenue, dit Hermione, excédée, en regardant des élèves de première année qui s'amusaient bruyamment à faire voler des boules de papier à l'aide de leurs baguettes. Colin, tu peux emporter ton appareil ? J'ai une idée.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-il en rangeant ses affaires. Il est dans mon dortoir, je vais le chercher.

Ron alla prévenir Neville qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle des Trophées et ils attendirent que Colin redescende. Ce qu'il fit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, trop content de peut-être pouvoir enfin se resservir de son appareil.

Ils durent se baisser à plusieurs reprises pour atteindre le portrait de la grosse dame car les boules de papier traversaient la salle de part en part à présent.

\- Oh, pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! grinça un petit garçon d'un air déçu près de l'entrée.

\- Sans doute parce que c'est _Leviiiiosa_ ! Pas _Leviosaaaa_ ! plaisanta Ron sous l'air abasourdi du jeune garçon qui regardait ses cheveux d'un air étonné. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit… ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Harry et Hermione.

\- Rien, rit Harry. Je crois qu'il te soupçonne juste de porter une perruque !

\- Et ben il est pas prêt de la faire léviter celle-là ! s'amusa Ron en se tapotant le haut du crâne.

Après des éclats de rire échangés, ils purent enfin sortir et retrouvèrent le silence des couloirs du château.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils poussèrent la porte de la salle des Trophées. Rusard avait dû être informé de leur venue car il avait déposé, sur un coin de table, toutes sortes de produits nécessaires à l'entretien des coupes, des médailles et autres objets décernés à l'occasion d'une quelconque victoire des élèves du collège depuis des siècles.

\- Par quoi on commence ? demanda Neville, déjà découragé par l'ampleur de la tâche.

\- Par ce que tu veux, répondit Ron. Parce que tu peux compter sur Rusard pour tout inspecter minutieusement de toute façon.

\- Tu oublies que Dumbledore a dit _une heure_ …, rappela Harry avec un air malicieux.

\- C'est vrai, admit Ron, soudain ravi qu'on lui rappelle ce détail.

Les cinq adolescents allèrent chercher quelques coupes et insignes dans une vitrine et s'installèrent autour de la table. Harry repoussa discrètement vers Colin la médaille pour _service rendu à l'école_ de Tom Elvis Jedusor, sous l'œil compréhensif de Ron, et ils commencèrent à nettoyer les différents objets qu'ils avaient étalés devant eux.

\- Pourquoi tu voulais que j'emmène mon appareil ? demanda Colin au bout d'un moment.

\- Parce que j'ai bien l'intention de voir comment vont réagir certaines de ces vieilles reliques, avoua Hermione à voix basse, comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

\- Tu crois que c'est prudent ? fit remarquer Neville un peu inquiet. Et si des trucs explosent comme pour le vase…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je réparerai tout avec un sortilège, répliqua Hermione, sûre d'elle. Passe-moi ça, demanda-t-elle à Colin qui s'évertuait à faire briller un Vif d'Or en cristal.

\- _Pas le vif_ ! _Pas le vif_ ! grinça Harry entre ses dents sans toutefois parvenir à garder son sérieux.

Mais Hermione était décidée et elle le posa au centre de la table.

\- Vas-y, dit-elle à Colin qui n'était plus très rassuré à l'idée de tenter l'expérience tout à coup. Mais avant, reculez-vous, conseilla-t-elle en s'éloignant elle aussi.

Harry, Ron et Neville s'empressèrent de suivre la recommandation d'Hermione et Colin se leva. Il actionna le poussoir de l'appareil, un flash d'un blanc pur traversa la salle et une photographie apparut aussitôt, comme cela avait toujours été le cas jusqu'à présent. Colin l'attrapa du bout des doigts et la regarda d'un air méfiant.

\- Baissez-vous ! s'écria-t-il en se ruant au sol.

Les quatre adolescents plongèrent sous la table et entendirent le Vif se briser dans un claquement sec. Une multitude de cristaux de verre retomba tout autour d'eux et ils se relevèrent en échangeant des regards inquiets.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas…, murmura Hermione en effleurant les morceaux restés sur la table.

Elle sortit sa baguette et le Vif se reconstitua sous l'effet du sortilège qu'elle prononça.

\- La céramique et le cristal sont des matières fragiles, on devrait essayer avec quelque chose de plus solide, suggéra Ron en interrogeant ses camarades du regard.

\- Alors pourquoi pas avec ça, proposa Colin en désignant la médaille de Tom Elvis Jedusor restée à l'écart.

\- Non ! lâcha Harry en proie à un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois qu'on devrait choisir autre chose…, conseilla-t-il d'un ton plus calme sous l'air ébahi de Neville et de Colin qui avaient sursauté.

Colin reporta son attention sur la médaille sans comprendre et se tourna vers Harry.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne celle-là ? Tu connais ce… Tom machin ? demanda-t-il en regardant à peine la mention finement gravée sur l'insigne.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça oui, répondit sombrement Harry en fixant l'écusson d'or d'un air grave.

Pour couper court à la conversation, Ron s'avança et attrapa une coupe d'argent et de bronze au milieu d'autres objets.

\- Prend plutôt ça, dit-il en posant le trophée devant Colin.

L'adolescent photographia la coupe et s'empressa de regarder le résultat.

\- Bon, au moins on peut rester debout, annonça-t-il aux autres en leur tendant la photographie. Mais on a quand même un petit problème…

La coupe avait complètement fondu et s'était figée en une masse informe, mais sans exploser cette fois. Les cinq adolescents se turent et tentèrent de réfléchir en laissant vagabonder un regard perdu sur la coupe posée sur la table qui commençait à se liquéfier sous leurs yeux.

\- Ça n'a toujours aucun sens, se découragea Hermione en croisant les bras. Tout ce qu'on sait de plus, c'est que tout ce qui est métallique n'explose pas mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi les objets subissent une sorte de _destruction_ dans les deux cas. J'ai une idée…, murmura-t-elle soudain d'une voix à peine audible. Essaye quand même avec ça, dit-elle en avançant la médaille de Jedusor devant Colin.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard silencieux en se rasseyant sur leurs chaises et laissèrent Colin prendre sa photographie.

\- Ben ça alors ! lâcha-t-il en voyant la médaille intacte sur le papier glacé quelques secondes plus tard.

Mais Harry n'eut pas besoin de se lever pour voir que l'écusson n'allait pas fondre cette fois-ci. Les coudes sur la table, il posa son menton sur les paumes de ses mains et observa l'objet qui se mit à briller de mille feux, comme si quelqu'un venait de passer une heure à l'astiquer soigneusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle se contenta de hausser les sourcils et secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

\- Euh…, je crois qu'on devrait se remettre au nettoyage, intervint Neville d'une petite voix. Il ne nous reste qu'un quart d'heure…

Sa remarque sortit tout le monde de sa réflexion et ils se réinstallèrent autour de la table en reprenant leurs chiffons. Hermione reconstitua la coupe fondue et en profita pour faire briller quelques objets supplémentaires à l'aide de sa baguette pour rattraper leur retard.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les cinq adolescents retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor et se plongèrent dans les devoirs qu'ils avaient interrompus avant de partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soir au dîner, Millicent Bulstrode s'esclaffait d'un rire tonitruant au milieu d'un groupe de Serpentard qui riaient à une blague de Malefoy. Mais toute la table n'avait d'yeux que pour l'adolescente qui avait conservé ses traits gracieux.

\- Attendez un peu que l'effet se dissipe, grogna Hermione en déchiquetant rageusement son morceau de pain à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

\- Ah, parce que tu crois vraiment que ça va être temporaire ? demanda Ron en retenant son fou rire devant la mine renfrognée d'Hermione.

\- De toute façon, je le saurai ce soir, s'encouragea-t-elle. Je ne sortirai pas de la bibliothèque avant d'avoir trouvé !

Ils terminèrent leur repas en essayant de parler d'autre chose et montèrent finir la soirée au coin du feu de la tour de Gryffondor.

Une fois la salle commune vidée, Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il donna à Hermione et, avec Ron, ils regardèrent l'adolescente disparaître derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.

* * *

Merci d'avance à tous ceux qui me suivent ! La suite la semaine prochaine...


	5. Un match à hauts risques

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signée par MP et je vous remercie encore une fois **Marion Snape 75** et **Cinnam** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions. C'est ma seule récompense !

 **Frederique** : eh oui, j'aime bien faire durer le suspense ! Cela dit, l'histoire n'est pas très longue, le dénouement approche donc à grands pas ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 5 - Un match à hauts risques

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Hermione n'était toujours pas réapparue mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas inquiets, se doutant bien qu'elle devait s'être couchée très tard.

Installés à la table des Gryffondor, ils regardaient les joueurs des équipes de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui arrivaient peu à peu et qui s'apprêtaient à s'affronter dans le troisième match de la saison.

Harry adressa un sourire d'encouragement à Cho Chang lorsqu'il croisa son regard et observa aussi les Poufsouffle qui chuchotaient des stratégies qu'ils avaient patiemment mises au point en passant des heures à la bibliothèque depuis quelques jours.

Puis, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le stade, suivis par les professeurs, et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins en attendant que les joueurs se préparent. Le soleil rayonnait dans un ciel sans nuages et le vent quasiment nul promettait un match des plus intéressant, sans avantager ou nuire à aucune des deux équipes.

Lee Jordan fit un bref rappel des scores obtenus par chaque maison depuis le début de la saison, dans son mégaphone violet, et les quatorze joueurs arrivèrent enfin. Ils se mirent en position, Madame Bibine libéra les balles de leur caisse de bois et siffla le coup d'envoi du match sous des tonnerres d'applaudissements d'encouragement.

\- Hermione n'est toujours pas là, fit remarquer Ron qui lui avait gardé une place.

\- Tu sais bien comment elle est, répondit distraitement Harry, concentré sur le déplacement des joueurs. Elle a dû rapporter une tonne de bouquins cette nuit et elle s'est sûrement endormie dans son lit en tenant encore le dernier livre qu'elle aura ouvert.

\- Si vous cherchez Hermione, s'interposa Parvati. Elle est descendue très tôt pour aller à la bibliothèque. Elle était très énervée et m'a pratiquement renvoyé balader quand je lui ai dit que les BUSE étaient encore loin et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de descendre si tôt pour réviser.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent d'un air préoccupé.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait aller voir ? demanda Ron en grimaçant.

\- Il n'y a peut-être rien de grave, mais je crois que ça vaut mieux en effet, répondit Harry en se levant.

Colin et Neville étaient trop absorbés par le match pour être dérangés et Harry et Ron décidèrent de ne pas les inquiéter pour le moment. Des protestations accompagnèrent leur parcours difficile pour sortir des gradins et ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la bibliothèque.

Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Hermione qui rangeait ses affaires à toute vitesse dans son sac et elle leva un visage horrifié vers les deux garçons en les apercevant.

\- Harry ! Ron ! C'est épouvantable ! Je viens d'avoir la confirmation de ce que j'ai découvert cette nuit ! Je sais maintenant ce que fait l'appareil photo de Colin et il faut à tout prix l'empêcher de s'en servir pendant le match !

\- Calme-toi, tenta de la rassurer Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas s'en servir. Et je ne crois pas que…

\- Détrompe-toi ! l'interrompit Hermione. Tu sais bien qu'il ne résiste pas à tout photographier et dans l'euphorie du match, je suis sûre qu'il serait capable de l'utiliser malgré nos mises en garde !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait au juste ? demanda Harry. Enfin, l'appareil je veux dire…

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer maintenant, répondit Hermione qui avait déjà atteint la porte de la bibliothèque. Dépêchez-vous !

Ils coururent à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs du château et se ruèrent dans le parc avant de bifurquer pour rejoindre le stade.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à proximité des tribunes de Gryffondor et repérèrent Colin dans les gradins. Hermione avait raison, il tenait son appareil photo, sous l'air réprobateur de Neville, et s'apprêtait à placer son œil dans l'objectif pour photographier une action particulièrement spectaculaire d'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle.

\- Harry ! cria Hermione pour couvrir les bruits de la foule en délire. Empêche-le ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'atteindre avec un sortilège d'aussi loin !

Mais Harry hésita. Il restait figé à regarder Hermione comme si elle était soudain devenue folle et était incapable de faire le moindre geste, ni même de prendre une décision.

\- Harry ! s'énerva Hermione en l'attrapant fermement par le bras. Plusieurs élèves vont être dans le champ de vision de l'appareil et je t'assure que, dans quelques minutes, ça ne va vraiment pas être beau à voir !

Ron était livide mais parvint à encourager Harry à son tour. Sans réfléchir, Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et la pointa enfin vers Colin.

\- _Stupéfix_ ! s'écria-t-il en se concentrant sur toute la puissance magique dont il était capable.

Un éclair d'une puissance phénoménale traversa le stade à une vitesse fulgurante et atteignit Colin de plein fouet. Tous les élèves horrifiés se levèrent d'un bond et des hurlements de terreur parcoururent les tribunes où chacun se bousculait déjà pour s'enfuir.

Les professeurs avaient réagi immédiatement et, à la plus grande stupeur des trois adolescents, le professeur McGonagall, Dumbledore et le professeur Rogue avaient sorti leurs baguettes et les pointaient sur Harry, toujours immobile à proximité du terrain.

Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle expression sur leurs visages. Ils le regardaient comme s'ils avaient Voldemort en personne devant eux. Dumbledore était effrayant de sang froid le professeur McGonagall était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais maintenait fermement sa baguette quant à Rogue, on aurait dit qu'il tenait enfin la revanche qu'il avait toujours rêvé de prendre sur Harry. Le professeur Flitwick, qui s'était précipité sur Colin, annula le sortilège et guida l'adolescent, titubant encore sous le choc, vers le château aidé de Madame Bibine.

\- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ! grimaça Ron d'une voix étranglée.

Harry baissa prudemment sa baguette d'un geste lent et se tourna vers Hermione. Il entendit à peine le professeur McGonagall qui avait arraché le mégaphone magique des mains de Lee et recommandait aux élèves affolés de retourner dans leurs salles communes sans cris et sans bousculades.

\- Hermione, je vais me faire renvoyer, lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Mais avant, je vais me faire passer un tel savon que je crois que vous pouvez tout de suite aller préparer ma valise à ma place parce que je vais me faire jeter dehors bien avant ce soir !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Ils ne peuvent pas te renvoyer.

\- Tu te moques de moi ! s'emporta Harry. Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire… ?!

\- _ON_ ne va rien leur dire du tout, répondit fermement Hermione. Il n'est pas question qu'on te laisse te débrouiller tout seul. Je te rappelle que nous étions cinq à entrer dans une pièce où nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller. Je vais aller chercher les deux autres idiots qui n'ont pas su prendre mes recommandations au sérieux et on ira tous chez Dumbledore pour lui dire que c'est notre faute à nous aussi. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne devra en aucun cas parler de l'appareil photo parce que là, s'ils apprennent qu'on était en possession d'un truc pareil, on va être cinq à faire nos valises !

\- Tu ne veux pas leur dire ?! s'exclama Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Mais comment on va s'expliquer alors ?

\- On ne va rien expliquer ! rétorqua Hermione avec une telle assurance que les deux garçons en restèrent sans voix. Laisse faire les choses et je suis sûre que tout s'arrangera. Quoi que dise ou fasse Dumbledore, Harry, ne dis rien. Ne trahi pas Colin et fais moi confiance ! s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter en voyant les professeurs se précipiter vers eux. Je vais chercher Neville et Colin. Ron, viens avec moi !

Les deux adolescents partirent vers le château et abandonnèrent Harry, abasourdi par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall vinrent se placer devant lui. Ils ne le menaçaient plus mais avaient tout de même gardé leurs baguettes à la main.

\- Harry, commença Dumbledore d'une voix où perçait un ton glacial mais néanmoins rassurant. Je suis sûr que tu avais de bonnes raisons de faire ce que tu viens de faire, mais je voudrais que nous allions en discuter dans mon bureau.

\- Professeur, s'interposa Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Je crois que nous devrions désarmer Potter. Une fois de plus, il vient de prouver qu'il pouvait être empreint à un comportement susceptible de mettre ses camarades en danger et…

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Severus, démentit durement Dumbledore en sondant Harry par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Suis-moi, Harry. Et vous aussi, intima-t-il à l'attention des professeurs.

Les quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers le château sans un mot et le trajet parcouru ensuite jusqu'au bureau du directeur parut d'une longueur infinie à Harry qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Hermione lui avait conseillé de se taire, mais Dumbledore était quand même capable de comprendre beaucoup de choses ! Après tout, il venait sans doute de sauver la vie de plusieurs élèves si ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit était vrai… Que risquait-il pour avoir agi ainsi ?

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir été directement transporté du parc à la chaise qu'il occupait à présent dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir marché jusque là et fut sorti de ses réflexions par le vieil homme assis en face de lui et qui l'observait d'un air grave. Le professeur McGonagall occupait la chaise voisine et Rogue était debout, les bras croisés, appuyé à une table près du bureau.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda enfin Dumbledore qui semblait vraiment déçu.

\- Non, répondit simplement Harry en soutenant son regard.

McGonagall, qui s'était contentée jusque là de contempler ses mains, tourna la tête vers Harry d'un air étonné. Rogue eut un grognement et un mouvement agacés.

\- Harry, tenta à nouveau Dumbledore. En dehors du fait que la magie soit interdite entre les cours, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ?

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, professeur. Et rassurez-vous, c'est vraiment Colin que je visais…

Etait-ce un mince sourire que Harry venait de déceler sur le visage fatigué de Dumbledore ? Il n'aurait su le dire car l'expression de gravité reprit sa place aussitôt et le vieil homme se cala au fond de son fauteuil.

\- Avant de poursuivre, reprit-il. Je voudrais être sûr que tu comprennes bien que, sans explication de ta part, je vais être dans l'obligation de t'interdire de reprendre les cours, Harry.

\- Prenez les mesures que vous jugerez utiles, accepta l'adolescent avec résignation.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas y croire. Harry n'avait même pas réagi à la menace à peine voilée d'un renvoi de l'école. Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit et elle se ravisa tandis que Rogue jubilait dans son coin.

\- Je vais te poser une dernière fois la question, Harry…

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, professeur, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, affirma l'adolescent d'un ton calme.

A cet instant, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione, Ron, Neville et Colin entrèrent en trombe dans le bureau, faisant sursauter ses occupants qui ne s'attendaient pas à cette irruption soudaine. Seul Harry n'était pas surpris et, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était ici, il détourna les yeux de Dumbledore pour regarder ses camarades. Ron avait un visage bienveillant, ce qui était plutôt rassurant. Hermione était déterminée, comme d'habitude. Colin avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et Neville ne paraissait pas impressionné malgré le fait qu'il subirait sûrement la colère de sa grand-mère s'il recevait une punition.

\- Professeur ! haleta Hermione. Si vous renvoyez Harry, il faudra nous renvoyer nous aussi parce que nous sommes cinq à être impliqués dans ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure !

\- Miss Granger, siffla Rogue, au comble de l'exaspération. On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper à une porte avant d'entrer ?!

\- Laissez, Severus, l'excusa Dumbledore. Peut-être qu'à présent nous obtiendrons des réponses à nos questions ? Pourriez-vous maintenant me dire ce qui vous a poussé à avoir une telle réaction envers l'un de vos camarades ?

\- Non, répondirent Hermione, Ron, Neville et Colin d'une même voix.

\- Monsieur le directeur, s'interposa à nouveau Rogue. Nous devrions garder Londubat et faire sortir les autres, suggéra-t-il, en connaisseur, sous le regard outré du professeur McGonagall.

\- Ben voyons, lâcha Harry en foudroyant Rogue du regard. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà tout ce qu'il faut sous la main pour réussir à le faire parler !

\- Harry ! lança Dumbledore indigné. Je te prierais d'avoir un peu plus de considération à l'égard d'un professeur.

Harry reporta son attention sur le vieil homme, sans rien changer à l'expression de son visage, et n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Ron souriait à sa remarque. Rogue plissa les yeux en regardant Ron d'un air féroce mais n'ajouta rien. Apparemment, les comptes se règleraient plus tard…

\- Albus, dit enfin le professeur McGonagall. Je crois qu'il est inutile d'insister. Il est bien évident que mes élèves méritent des sanctions, mais il serait préférable que nous en parlions en privé, précisa-t-elle en regardant Rogue du coin de l'œil.

\- Assurément, Minerva, approuva Dumbledore. Mais personne ne sortira de cette pièce pour l'instant car il y a un autre point que nous devons éclaircir. Si j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue d'être présent, c'est parce qu'il pense qu'une de ses élèves a eu à subir ce qui n'est sans doute qu'une simple plaisanterie sans importance, mais je dois m'assurer que Miss Bulstrode ne cours aucun danger et je me suis laissé dire que quelques Gryffondor n'étaient pas étrangers à la soudaine popularité de cette élève, dit-il en regardant les cinq adolescents figés de stupeur devant lui.

\- Tout porte à croire en effet, enchaîna Rogue en se redressant et en arpentant la pièce pour venir se placer fièrement devant McGonagall. Que vos chers _protégés_ , souligna-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. Ont fait avaler je ne sais quelle substance à Miss Bulstrode qui nous fait profiter d'un comportement plutôt étrange depuis quelques temps.

\- Je… je la trouve très épanouie ! balbutia McGonagall en feignant la surprise.

Harry ne sut comment il parvint à ne pas éclater de rire, tout comme Hermione, Ron, Neville et Colin qu'il sentit frémir derrière lui.

\- Et je ne crois pas que cette affaire ait un quelconque rapport avec la gravité des faits qui nous réunissent pour l'instant, poursuivit McGonagall d'une voix dure en refusant de se laisser impressionner.

\- Sans doute, concéda Rogue en montrant les dents. Mais si l'on considère que certains d'entre eux -il adressa un regard tout particulier à Harry-, pourraient être définitivement exclus de ce collège d'ici peu, je crois au contraire que c'est le moment idéal pour éclaircir la situation.

\- Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a fait boire quelque chose à Miss Bulstrode ? demanda McGonagall à ses élèves.

\- Non, répondirent-ils les uns après les autres d'un air surpris.

Rogue et McGonagall se tournèrent immédiatement vers Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Il était évident qu'il les croyait mais il sembla inquiet tout à coup. Harry sentit alors que les choses pourraient mal tourner pour eux car Dumbledore était capable de déceler le mensonge et il s'attendait au pire au cas où cet interrogatoire se prolongerait un peu trop longtemps.

\- Dans ce cas, est-ce que Miss Bulstrode court un quelconque danger ? demanda Dumbledore en les regardant gravement par-dessus ses lunettes.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent automatiquement vers Hermione qui parut surprise sur le moment. Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire ce qu'elle avait découvert à la bibliothèque et, de leur côté, ils n'avaient pas pensé à s'inquiéter du sort de Millicent en apprenant que l'appareil photo était dangereux. Hermione était donc la seule à pouvoir apporter une réponse à cette question. Elle regarda tour à tour toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau et se décida à répondre.

\- N… non, professeur.

\- Très bien, dit alors Dumbledore qui semblait un peu plus rassuré. Dans ce cas, je crois que nous pourrions laisser cette affaire de côté pour l'instant, proposa-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue qui fulminait de voir les Gryffondor s'en sortir aussi facilement.

\- Comme vous voudrez, lâcha Severus à contrecoeur.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas vif et sortit du bureau.

\- Bien, reprit calmement Dumbledore. Harry, tu n'es toujours pas décidé à me dire ce qui t'a poussé à lancer un sortilège sur Mr Crivey ?

\- Non, refusa-t-il une fois encore.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir t'exclure du collège pour une durée d'une semaine. Minerva, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ?

\- Non, professeur, assura-t-elle.

\- Nous aussi ? demanda Ron le plus naturellement du monde.

\- Pas vous, Mr Weasley, précisa Dumbledore. Ni aucun autre de vos camarades d'ailleurs...

\- Mais nous vous avons dit que nous étions tous responsables, intervint Hermione avec détermination. Nous aussi nous devrions être renvoyés.

\- Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? fit semblant de s'étonner Dumbledore, apparemment ravi de les prendre à leur propre piège. Je vous rappelle que vous vous obstinez à ne pas vouloir répondre à mes questions et, pour ma part, je n'ai vu qu'un seul élève, ici, se servir de sa baguette : Harry. C'est donc lui qui recevra la seule sanction d'exclusion décidée aujourd'hui. Vous quatre, désigna-t-il en les montrant du doigt un par un. Vous aurez une heure de retenue tous les soirs de la semaine à venir et je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous soyez très occupés, croyez-moi.

\- Vous allez m'envoyer chez les Dursley ? s'enquit Harry, presque indifférent à cette idée.

\- Non, Harry. Maintenant que tu es en cinquième année, tu as atteint un niveau d'étude important et avec le retour de Voldemort, il n'est pas question de te faire perdre une semaine de cours. Je vais t'envoyer chez l'un de mes amis, dans le Kent, qui se chargera de ton éducation.

Harry eut une étrange impression en entendant ces mots. Dumbledore, même s'il paraissait toujours déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à gagner sa confiance, semblait presque content de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, mais il ne parvint pas à comprendre sur le moment ce qui rendait le vieil homme aussi serein.

\- Tu vas partir immédiatement, Harry, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je vais demander à Hagrid de te conduire à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où ton nouveau _professeur_ viendra te chercher. Je ferai suivre quelques-unes de tes affaires dès demain. Minerva, voudriez-vous aller prévenir Hagrid ?

\- Certainement, professeur, accepta-t-elle en se levant.

\- Quant à vous quatre, reprit Dumbledore. Vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune.

Hermione, Ron, Neville et Colin adressèrent un regard confiant à Harry et sortirent sans un mot.

Dumbledore se pencha sur son bureau, prit une plume et un morceau de parchemin et commença à rédiger une longue lettre sans prêter la moindre attention à Harry toujours assis en face de lui.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant et le vieil homme se leva enfin. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et y jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette, puis déposa le rouleau de parchemin qu'il venait de rédiger dans les flammes vert émeraude qui disparurent en emportant la lettre.

Harry trouvait l'attente interminable et l'indifférence de Dumbledore agaçante, mais qu'aurait-il pu dire au vieil homme de toute façon ? Il regarda d'un air absent les anciens directeurs du collège dont certains avaient suivi la conversation quelques minutes plus tôt et, à présent, ils s'étaient tous endormis dans leurs cadres d'or et offraient un spectacle d'un ennui mortel.

Des coups frappés à la porte annoncèrent l'arrivée de Hagrid qui entra dans la pièce sur l'invitation de Dumbledore.

\- Ah, Hagrid. Voudriez-vous conduire Harry à la gare, je vous prie ?

\- Le professeur McGonagall m'a informé de votre intention de renvoyer Harry, professeur, dit Hagrid d'un ton rude. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il n'a certainement pas fait…

\- Ce qu'il a fait, il est pratiquement le seul à le savoir, le coupa Dumbledore avec un regard perçant. Et croyez bien que je dirige ce collège comme il se doit.

\- Bien sûr…, professeur, s'excusa Hagrid d'un air gêné. Je ne voulais pas…

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, l'interrompit à nouveau Dumbledore. Veuillez faire ce que je vous demande.

\- Viens, mon bonhomme, se résigna Hagrid en attrapant Harry par l'épaule.

* * *

Pas de panique, la semaine d'exclusion de Harry ne sera pas si terrible !

A bientôt pour la suite…


	6. Les cours improvisés

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signée par MP et je vous remercie encore une fois **Orpheana** et **Marion Snape 75** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions. C'est ma seule récompense !

 **Rose** : bienvenue nouvelle revieweuse ! Des rebondissements, il y en aura encore, mais tu auras des réponses sur le fonctionnement de l'appareil dès le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton passage !

 **Frederique** : j'espère que les vacances improvisées t'ont plu ! J'ai été un peu vache sur ce coup-là, mais l'important était que Harry retrouve enfin son parrain. Merci pour ton commentaire.

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 6 - Les cours improvisés

\- Bon sang, Harry, qu'est-ce vous avez encore inventer ? demanda Hagrid une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans les couloirs du château.

\- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, Hagrid, regretta Harry. Mais rassurez-vous, nous n'avions pas de mauvaises intentions et nous devions agir comme nous l'avons fait.

\- Je le sais bien, assura le géant. Mais mettre Dumbledore en colère n'est jamais une bonne chose.

\- Au diable son sale caractère, pesta Harry en descendant les marches du perron.

\- Tiens, dit Hagrid en enlevant son manteau. Il fait un peu froid, mets ça sur tes épaules.

Harry s'emmitoufla dans l'immense manteau en peau de taupe du géant et ils s'engagèrent sur la route qui menait au village. Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots tout au long du trajet et arrivèrent enfin sur le quai de la gare où les attendait un vieil homme.

\- Ah, Mondingus, salua Hagrid en envoyant une tape dans le dos de l'inconnu qui faillit perdre l'équilibre. Harry, je te présente Mondingus Fletcher, c'est chez lui que tu vas aller.

\- Enchanté, dit Harry en serrant la main que lui tendait Mondingus.

\- Harry Potter, alors c'est donc toi ? demanda-t-il en laissant entrevoir les quelques dents qu'il lui restait dans un large sourire. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Harry.

Mondingus sortit une pédale de vélo d'une des poches de sa vieille redingote violette, rapiécée par endroits. A bien y regarder, le vieux sorcier n'avait pas l'air de prendre grand soin de sa personne. Une barbe de trois jours, d'un blanc tirant sur le jaune au coin des lèvres, lui donnait un air sale et fatigué. Ses cheveux clairsemés, dissimulés sous un chapeau informe, n'avaient pas dû voir une brosse de près depuis plusieurs mois, mais son accueil chaleureux et sa bonne humeur évidente, fit laisser à Harry ses préjugés de côtés et il sentit qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Mondingus.

\- Ceci est un Portoloin, Harry, annonça-t-il en brandissant la pédale de vélo sous son nez. On pourrait presque dire que c'est _la poignée de la porte pour rentrer à la maison_ , plaisanta-t-il en élargissant son sourire.

\- Quand je pense que je suis censé être en punition chez vous, dit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

\- En punition ? s'étonna Mondingus. Pardi ! Qui a dit que c'était une punition de tenir compagnie à ce vieux Dingus ! Qu'on m'amène ce manant que je lui torde le cou sur le champ !

\- Hum… euh…, Dumbledore, toussota Hagrid avec un regard entendu.

\- Ah. C'est à dire qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment présenté les choses comme ça dans sa lettre. Enfin bon, rassure-toi Harry, c'est moi qui tiens les rênes pour les sept jours à venir et il n'est pas question que tu en gardes un mauvais souvenir. Bon, on devrait y aller, d'ailleurs, ajouta Mondingus en consultant sa montre. J'attends un autre invité pour ce soir…

Il posa la pédale de vélo sur un composteur à proximité et sortit sa baguette tandis que Hagrid disait au revoir à Harry et lui prodiguait quelques recommandations. Harry salua Hagrid à son tour et rejoignit le vieux sorcier à quelques pas. Les deux hommes échangèrent un signe de la main amical et Mondingus prononça une formule en direction du Portoloin.

\- A trois, mon garçon, le prévint Mondingus. Un… deux… trois…

Harry fut projeté dans un tourbillon de couleurs, assourdi par un sifflement strident et ressentit la désagréable sensation qu'on le tirait par le ventre. Puis il perçut à nouveau la fermeté du sol sous ses pieds. Ils venaient d'atterrir devant une maison de belle taille perdue au milieu d'un parc en friche. Elle avait dû avoir son charme en son temps, mais il était évident qu'elle était laissée à l'abandon aujourd'hui et son manque d'entretien et ses pierres sombres lui donnaient un air lugubre. Mondingus monta les marches du perron, envahies par la mousse dans les coins, et se retourna pour faire signe à Harry de le suivre.

\- Sésame, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt dans un grincement sinistre. Bienvenu chez moi, Harry, l'invita Mondingus en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la main.

Harry pénétra dans un vaste hall sombre et poussiéreux. Le mobilier, sans doute là depuis des siècles, et la décoration étaient passablement défraîchis mais la maison semblait suffisamment meublée pour être confortable et Mondingus conduisit Harry dans un salon, sur sa droite.

\- Je vois qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé, constata le vieux sorcier qui parlait sûrement de son invité, pensa Harry. Et bien, que ça ne nous empêche pas de nous mettre à notre aise. Assieds-toi donc, mon garçon.

Harry prit place sur un vieux canapé de velours vert olive dont les ressors émirent une plainte fatiguée sous son poids. Mondingus pointa sa baguette magique sur une cheminée à haut foyer et fit ronfler un feu ardent qui dissipa rapidement l'humidité de la pièce.

\- Qui attendez-vous ? demanda Harry.

\- Ah, c'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé la bonne nouvelle ! se réjouit Mondingus en débarrassant quelques vieux journaux sur la table basse du salon. Cette vieille fripouille de Sirius Black va nous tenir compagnie pendant une semaine ! avoua-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Sirius ?! Mais je croyais qu'il devait rester caché !

\- Disons qu'être sorcier apporte quelques avantages…, laissa entendre le vieil homme en penchant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air mutin. Et je t'assure qu'il est très actif depuis… euh… enfin, depuis l'année dernière.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry qui ne prêta pas attention à l'allusion du retour de Voldemort qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors je vais pouvoir rester toute une semaine avec lui ?

\- Et avec moi. Je sais bien que c'est beaucoup moins réjouissant, mais je crains que vous ne deviez faire avec…, plaisanta Mondingus qui ne semblait pas vexé le moins du monde.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! s'excusa Harry. Je…

\- Pas de problème, fiston, le rassura le vieux sorcier avec un sourire compréhensif. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire…

Au même instant, un grondement sourd retentit dans le conduit de la cheminée. Sirius fut expulsé et traversa la pièce sur le dos dans un long vol plané.

\- Ah, la vache ! ragea-t-il, noir de suie, en arrêtant enfin sa course. Ce satané Diggle m'a encore refilé sa poudre à canon !

\- Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous, vieux brigand ! proposa Mondingus qui riait en aidant Sirius à se relever. Justement, je m'apprêtais à aller nous chercher quelque chose à boire. Alors comme ça tu étais avec Dedalus ? Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup de chemin à faire…

\- Non, _j'étais_ Dedalus, rectifia Sirius en époussetant sa robe de sorcier avant de s'installer lui aussi sur le canapé. Il est parti en mission dans le Devon. Comment tu vas, mon vieux ? demanda-t-il à Harry en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ça va, assura Harry. Mais comment ça, tu _étais_ Dedalus ? s'étonna-t-il tandis que Mondingus partait vers la cuisine.

\- Dumbledore a trouvé un truc génial pour que je puisse sortir, lui avoua Sirius à voix basse. Chaque membre de notre groupe me procure quelques-uns de ses cheveux de temps en temps, et quand j'ai besoin de changer d'apparence, je prends du polynectar toute la journée pour me planquer dans la peau d'un autre. Il faut juste que je choisisse l'identité de quelqu'un que je ne risque pas de rencontrer pour éviter les problèmes.

\- Et si quelqu'un jure t'avoir vu, enfin avoir vu _l'original_ à l'autre bout du pays ? s'inquiéta Harry.

\- Justement, c'est parfait, expliqua Sirius. Tu oublies que les sorciers peuvent transplaner, donc je suis censé pouvoir me trouver n'importe où en quelques secondes. Mais si on nous voie ensemble, c'est là que ça se gâte… Alors comme ça tu t'es arrangé pour te faire renvoyer de l'école ?

\- Ouais, reconnut Harry qui ne se sentit vraiment pas fier sur le moment.

\- T'inquiète pas, mon grand, le rassura Sirius en lui passant un bras autour des épaules. Dumbledore ne t'en veut pas. Il m'a écrit à moi aussi et c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir. Il veut juste t'éloigner quelques temps du collège pour marquer le coup. Sinon tu penses bien qu'il aurait reçu une tonne de hiboux de la part de certains parents qui se seraient empressés de trouver inadmissible qu'il n'y ait aucune sanction contre un élève qui a stupéfixé un de ses camarades. Pense à Malefoy, il ne doit pas avoir perdu de temps à annoncer à son père que le célèbre Harry Potter s'est fait renvoyer de l'école... En plus, c'est tout ce que Dumbledore a trouvé pour qu'on soit enfin un peu ensemble.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, hein ? s'amusa Sirius en voyant la tête de Harry. Il a estimé que le simple fait que tu sois persuadé, même pour un instant, d'être réellement renvoyé suffirait à te faire réfléchir. Mais ne le crie quand même pas sur les toits quand tu retourneras à Poudlard.

\- Non, bien sûr, lâcha Harry qui n'en revenait pas.

Mondingus revint de la cuisine avec deux verres de whisky et une bièreaubeurre pour Harry.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Blacky, mais il va falloir établir un emploi du temps pour notre jeune recrue, rappela Mondingus en posant un verre devant chacun.

\- Très bien, approuva Sirius. Alors je te laisse les Soins aux créatures Magiques, les potions, l'astronomie et je prends la Défense contre les forces du Mal, la métamorphose et les sortilèges. Et pour l'Histoire de la Magie, on va essayer de voir ce qu'on peut faire à nous deux. Désolé, Harry, mais aucun de nous n'est bon en Divination. Enfin, en ce qui me concerne, ça se saurait si c'était le cas… J'aurais sûrement pas eu la vie que j'ai eue sinon, hein mon vieux, plaisanta-t-il en lui frappant amicalement les genoux.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque et se contenta d'adresser un sourire silencieux à son parrain.

\- Pour les potions, il faudra que tu m'aides un peu, reprit Mondingus après avoir vidé son verre. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu le temps de m'amuser à faire la cuisine. J'ai eu d'autres chats à fouetter, moi, dans la vie !

\- _Faire la cuisine_ ? rigola Sirius. Eh ben, si Rogue t'entendait parler ainsi d'une de ses plus grandes passions… !

\- Oh, cette crapule n'aurait pas besoin de ça pour m'envoyer au tapis. On ne s'est jamais beaucoup, euh… disons _appréciés_ lui et moi.

\- Et il en aurait sans doute fait autant s'il n'avait pas eu à se planquer dans une école pour échapper à son destin…, fit sombrement remarquer Sirius en reposant son verre vide sur la table.

\- Mouais, lâcha Mondingus, le regard perdu sur le feu de la cheminée. Il y en a qui s'en sont mieux sortis que d'autres, c'est certain… Bon, que ça ne nous empêche pas de dîner ce soir, dit-il en se levant.

Harry et Sirius le suivirent dans la cuisine où la table était déjà dressée.

\- Linus ! appela Mondingus. Est-ce que tu as fini ?

\- Oui Monsieur ! entendit-on depuis la pièce voisine. Linus vous apporte tout de suite le dîner Monsieur !

\- Vous avez un elfe de maison ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant à table.

\- Privilège exigé par Dumbledore ! Il pense que les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont autre chose à faire que de se soucier de la corvée de s'occuper d'une maison. Alors il a cherché des elfes à travers tout le pays et il y en a sur pratiquement tous les sites où nous sommes amenés à nous rendre !

Une énorme marmite, par-dessus laquelle dépassaient deux larges oreilles, fit son apparition et Harry découvrit un elfe à l'air joyeux qui déposa son _chargement_ sur la table. Harry n'en revenait pas. L'elfe portait un tee-shirt à rayures rouges et jaunes à moitié inséré dans un short vert pomme.

\- Il porte des vêtements ? s'étonna Harry en donnant son assiette à Sirius qui lui réclamait.

\- Mouais, ils sont parfois un peu farfelus, lança Mondingus en brisant une miche de pain. Je ne sais pas où Dumbledore a été le chercher celui-là, mais il est honnête et serviable. Quand je pense qu'un de ses vagues cousins, quelque part, lui a mis dans la tête que les elfes de maison devaient porter des couleurs vives… !

Harry fronça les sourcils et reprit l'assiette que Sirius venait de remplir.

Le dîner se passa dans une ambiance joyeuse et tellement étrange pour Harry qui n'avait jamais quitté les Dursley, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'il avait passé des vacances chez Ron. Mais là, c'était différent car il se retrouvait _entre hommes_ pour la première fois, et qui plus est, avec son parrain qui lui avait tant manqué pendant les vacances et même après.

Ils terminèrent la soirée dans le salon, au coin du feu, où Harry avait ri aux plaisanteries de Mondingus et de Sirius. Puis l'heure d'aller se coucher fut décrétée par Sirius qui conduisit Harry dans une chambre à l'étage.

\- La mienne est ici, désigna-t-il en montrant la porte d'en face. Celle de Mondingus est à côté. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas, Harry.

Harry souhaita une bonne nuit à son parrain et à Mondingus, qui venait de les rejoindre, et referma la porte de la chambre qu'il venait de découvrir.

Là aussi le mobilier était terne et d'un autre âge, mais la pièce était vaste et un immense lit à baldaquin avait été préparé pour Harry, sans doute par Linus lui-même, pensa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas encore reçu ses affaires de Poudlard mais un pyjama, un peu trop grand pour lui, avait été déposé sur le lit. Il se coucha et s'endormit dans un profond sommeil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec l'impression d'être encore à Poudlard. Puis les couleurs ternes de sa chambre lui rappelèrent qu'il avait été renvoyé pour la semaine. Aucun son ne troublait le silence de la maison encore endormie et, après avoir regardé sa montre, il se leva et s'habilla tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, ni Mondingus ni Sirius n'étaient encore là mais tout était déjà prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry s'installa à la table et commença à se beurrer un toast quand il entendit Linus qui s'affairait dans la pièce voisine. Le petit elfe, attiré par les tintements d'une cuillère sur un pot de confiture, fit son apparition dans la cuisine et aperçut Harry.

\- Monsieur Harry, vous êtes déjà levé ? Vos affaires sont arrivées ce matin, l'informa l'elfe. Linus les montera plus tard dans votre chambre.

Harry le remercia et étudia attentivement la tenue de la créature. Cette fois encore, Linus avait revêtu des vêtements bariolés et l'adolescent se souvint des paroles de Mondingus la veille.

\- Dis-moi, commença Harry en souriant à l'elfe. Qui t'as donné l'idée de t'habiller ainsi ? demanda-t-il en se servant du café.

\- Ah, Monsieur Harry. Linus a été en visite de famille cet été et un de mes cousins m'a dit « _les elfes ont le droit d'être à la mode et de demander des salaires !_ », mima Linus en croisant les bras d'un air déterminé. « _Ils doivent rester propres et faire honneur à leur maître en étant présentables_ ». Je dois dire que, sur le moment, ces étranges revendications m'ont fait un peu peur, couina l'elfe en prenant un air affolé. Mais le maître n'a rien dit quand je suis arrivé avec un pull orange et des chaussettes rouges. Pourtant, mon cousin m'a affirmé que j'étais ridicule avec mes chaussettes parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux de la même couleur ! Mais Linus pense que c'était plus joli comme ça.

\- Et ce fameux cousin ne s'appellerait pas Dobby, par hasard ? demanda Harry d'un air amusé.

\- Vous connaissez Dobby ?! s'étonna Linus, soudain intéressé.

\- Bien sûr, confirma Harry. C'est un de mes grands amis !

\- Je me moque de la couleur de tes frusques tant qu'il y a du café chaud sur la table, grogna Mondingus d'un air joyeux mais endormi, en redressant son bonnet de nuit de travers. Salut Harry. Bien dormi ?

Harry confirma que la nuit avait été excellente et Sirius fit son apparition à son tour. Linus, qui n'avait rien d'un esclave ici, resta à plaisanter un moment avec les trois sorciers et entreprit de débarrasser la table lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Puis, après un bref passage à la salle de bain, Harry fut prié de rejoindre le salon où les choses sérieuses commencèrent. On avait beau être un dimanche, Mondingus et Sirius tenaient à cœur leur rôle de _professeurs improvisés_ et ils se relayèrent chacun leur tour pour dispenser les cours qu'ils s'étaient engagés à donner à Harry.

Ainsi, il dut enchaîner une heure de Métamorphose, puis une autre de Soins aux créatures Magiques avant de terminer par un cours de Sortilèges, en remplissant à chaque fois un rouleau de parchemin sur la partie théorique de chaque épreuve avant de passer à la pratique.

L'après-midi ne fut pas plus calme avec un cours de Potions (pratiqué dans la cuisine par prudence), puis un cours d'Histoire de la Magie et enfin, une heure de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Harry était épuisé et Sirius ne le rassura pas en lui disant qu'il faudrait recommencer le lendemain.

Finalement, après le dîner Mondingus emmena Harry s'asseoir sur le perron de la maison où ils s'emmitouflèrent dans des couvertures. La nuit offrait un ciel sans nuages et l'adolescent se laissa bercer par le commentaire du vieux sorcier qui s'avérait être une mine de savoir en matière d'étoiles. Il en parlait avec une telle passion que ce fut un véritable plaisir pour Harry d'assister à un cours d'Astronomie comme il n'en avait encore jamais eu.

Puis, Harry retourna dans sa chambre pour réviser les cours de la journée et s'endormit tout habillé sur son lit, sans même avoir pris le temps de refermer le dernier livre qu'il avait étudié.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le lendemain, Harry pu prendre sa revanche sur son parrain car il découvrit qu'il maîtrisait le sortilège de Déstabilisation, qui fut le sujet du jour, bien mieux que Sirius. La formule n'agissait que sur les pieds de l'adversaire en les décollant du sol et en les propulsant dans n'importe quelle direction, et Sirius se retrouva plus d'une fois les quatre fers en l'air dans de grands éclats de rire.

Sirius avait finalement capitulé mais s'était vengé à son tour en organisant toute une journée d'interrogation écrite le jour suivant, pendant laquelle Harry avait patiemment rempli des dizaines de rouleaux de parchemin à la lueur des chandelles du salon.

Le mercredi, Sirius, bien peu compatissant aux protestations de Harry, avait abordé de nouveaux sujets et de nouveaux devoirs avec l'aide de Mondingus. Harry s'était moqué de son parrain en laissant entendre qu'il commençait à regretter les longues heures passées à ne rien faire au coin du feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, mais rien n'y avait fait et le reste de la semaine s'écoula comme elle avait débuté : dans les cours, les exercices pratiques et les révisions.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez enfin comment fonctionne l'appareil. Alors, magie noire ou magie blanche… ?

A bientôt pour la suite…


	7. Le Briseur d'Illusions

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signées par MP et je vous remercie encore une fois **Orpheana** et **Marion Snape 75** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions. C'est ma seule récompense !

 **Matsuyama** : ravie de te revoir ! Bonne déduction pour l'appareil, reste à savoir comment réparer les dégâts. Merci pour ton passage !

 **Guest** (anonyme) : je sais pas trop où tu en es dans la lecture mais merci pour ta review !

 **Elodie29** : bien sûr que je continue et tu auras bien évidemment le fin mot de l'histoire. Merci d'avoir laissé un p'tit mot !

 **Rose** : le retour à la réalité c'est le dur jeu de la vie ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

 **Frederique** : c'est vrai que je n'ai pas indiqué de période précise pour le déroulement des faits. Il faut dire que pour une fois, j'ai privilégié le second degré. Ca n'a donc pas grande importance, on peut juste se baser sur le fait que Sirius n'est pas encore mort (c'était pour faire plaisir à Harry qui en bave déjà assez dans les bouquins et les fanfictions -_o). Merci pour ta review.

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 7 - Le Briseur d'Illusions

Le samedi arriva enfin et annonçait également le retour au collège pour Harry. Finalement, il venait de passer une excellente semaine qui pour lui serait inoubliable. Mais il s'était si peu préoccupé de la raison qui l'avait amené ici qu'il se sentit soudain inquiet en repensant à Colin et son appareil photo.

Il fut cependant rassuré en songeant que, s'il s'était produit d'autres accidents à Poudlard, Sirius et Mondingus en auraient sûrement été informés et tout portait à croire que ça n'était pas le cas.

Après le déjeuner, Harry passa un long moment à parler avec son parrain qui lui assura qu'ils se reverraient bientôt et alla ensuite saluer Linus qui fut ravi de pouvoir compter sur le jeune garçon pour transmettre ses amitiés à Dobby, son cousin.

Puis, Mondingus ressortit la vieille pédale de vélo pour le ramener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où Hagrid avait, une fois encore, été mandaté pour venir chercher l'adolescent. Le géant confirma à Harry que la vie avait suivi son cours normal au château, sans incident particulier, et ils étaient enfin arrivés dans le hall immense de l'école où les attendaient Ron et Hermione.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en venant se jeter dans les bras de son ami. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, Hermione, la rassura-t-il. Et ici, ça s'est bien passé aussi ?

\- Pour ce que tu sais, oui, confirma Ron en lui serrant la main amicalement. Mais pour le reste, il faudra qu'on te raconte…

A voir la tête de Ron, Harry comprit que la semaine de retenues des deux adolescents avait dû être plutôt mouvementée mais n'osa rien dire devant Hagrid.

\- Bon…, je vais vous laisser, décida celui-ci d'un air gêné. Vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous dire, mais… vous pourriez peut-être venir, un peu plus tard, pour prendre une tasse de thé ?

\- Bien sûr, Hagrid, assurèrent les trois adolescents avec de larges sourires.

Le géant, ravi, s'éclipsa et Harry, Ron et Hermione remontèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor. Ils comprirent très vite qu'il leur faudrait attendre pour pouvoir se parler car, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, une nuée d'élèves se ruèrent sur Harry pour l'accueillir. Hermione eut juste le temps de lui dire qu'avec Ron, Neville et Colin ils avaient un peu arrangé les choses et que les élèves n'étaient plus inquiets à présent, avant de voir Harry, agréablement surpris par la réaction de ses camarades, disparaître au milieu d'une foule enthousiaste et chaleureuse.

L'ambiance se poursuivit jusqu'au soir où les Gryffondor descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les élèves des autres maisons avaient été enchantés eux aussi de voir que Harry était de retour et lui adressèrent des paroles de bienvenue à travers la Grande Salle. Seuls les Serpentard lui lançaient des regards noirs et leurs chuchotements promettaient de durer pendant tout le repas.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez raconté ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il pu enfin avoir un moment d'intimité avec Ron et Hermione.

\- Je leur ai dit que c'était de la faute de Colin si tu l'avais stupéfixé, avoua fièrement Hermione. Parce qu'il avait perdu un pari !

\- Et ils ont avalé cette énormité sans broncher ? s'étonna Harry, perplexe.

\- Tu connais Hermione…, répliqua Ron d'un air entendu. Elle peut être très persuasive quand elle veut… !

\- Millicent Bulstrode n'a rien perdu de son charme, à ce que je vois, remarqua ensuite Harry en fixant la table des Serpentard.

\- Sans contre sort pour annuler l'effet de l'appareil, murmura Hermione avec amertume. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change…

Harry préféra ne pas insister. Le repas se termina sans que rien ne laisse penser qu'il s'était produit des choses étranges ces derniers jours au collège et les élèves retournèrent dans leurs salles communes pour terminer la soirée.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dimanche, une pluie battante s'abattit sur la région et Harry, Ron et Hermione proposèrent à Neville et Colin de leur faire découvrir leur salle de classe désaffectée pour pouvoir parler tranquillement. Les nuages anthracites obscurcissaient tellement le ciel déchaîné qu'Hermione dut allumer les quelques torches fixées aux murs et les cinq adolescents s'installèrent en cercle au centre de la pièce.

Harry raconta la semaine qu'il avait passée avec Sniffle et Mondingus sous les visages enthousiastes de son auditoire. Puis, ce fut au tour de Neville qui avait eu moins de chance et avait reçu une beuglante de la part de sa grand-mère dès le lendemain. Elle avait longuement sermonné l'adolescent qui se verrait obligé, à partir de maintenant, de passer toutes les vacances à la maison et le pauvre Neville appréhendait déjà celles de Noël qui pourtant étaient encore loin.

Colin, issu de parents moldus, n'avait pas eu à subir le déshonneur d'être réprimandé devant tous les élèves réunis dans la Grande Salle ce jour là, mais son père l'avait quand même menacé de le faire revenir à la maison à la prochaine incartade. Quant à Ron, il avait eu lui aussi à souffrir de la colère de Molly, mais Fred et George l'avaient tellement complimenté qu'il en avait bien vite oublié les remontrances dont il avait été l'objet.

\- On n'a pas pu t'envoyer Hedwige pour avoir de tes nouvelles, dit ensuite Hermione. Dumbledore nous l'a interdit.

\- C'est pas grave, je m'en suis douté. Et ici, s'enquit Harry. Comment ça s'est passé pour le match ? Et les cours ?

\- Le match a été rejoué le lendemain, répondit Ron. Et c'est Poufsouffle qui l'a gagné parce que Cho Chang a raté le Vif sur une faute d'inattention.

\- C'est bien, dit Harry en étant quand même un peu déçu pour la jeune fille. Ça nous permet de rester en bonne place pour la finale du Tournoi.

\- Par contre, tu vas être en avance sur nous pour les cours, fit remarquer Hermione. Nous n'avons pas été si loin.

\- Tu parles, lança Harry. Avec les deux énergumènes qui se sont acharnés sur moi sept jours de suite, je crois que je pourrais dormir pendant deux jours entiers !

\- Nous aussi figure-toi, intervint Ron. Parce qu'on a eu droit à nos retenues tous les soirs de la semaine et je peux te dire que Dumbledore ne plaisantait pas quand il a dit qu'il se chargerait de nous donner de l'occupation !

\- C'est vrai, confirma Neville. On les a faites avec un professeur différent à chaque fois et ils ont reçu des consignes pour nous en faire baver.

\- Je crois que le pire, ça a été celle de Rogue, raconta Colin. Il nous a fait récupérer du venin d'araignées, c'était horrible !

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron avec un large sourire en s'imaginant ce que ça avait dû être pour lui.

\- Vivantes, Harry ! grinça-t-il avec une grimace d'horreur. Tu te rends compte, aussi grosses que des pamplemousses et elles étaient VIVANTES !

Les quatre adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

\- N'exagérons rien, rectifia Hermione. Elles avaient tout au plus l'envergure d'une pomme.

\- Mais Neville a été formidable, enchaîna Colin. Il s'est arrangé pour récupérer le plus de venin possible en un temps record, jusqu'à ce que Rogue n'ait plus aucune araignée à nous donner et il a été obligé de nous laisser partir plus tôt.

\- Il avait préparé son coup, j'en suis sûr, grogna Ron. Toute la semaine il n'a pas arrêté de me regarder de travers en m'adressant des sourires en coin.

\- Et pour l'appareil, alors ? s'inquiéta Harry en retrouvant son sérieux.

Les visages devinrent plus graves et une forte rafale de vent fit cingler les gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre.

\- J'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais à la bibliothèque la veille du match, commença Hermione. Il s'agit en fait d'un Briseur d'Illusions. C'est un appareil d'apparence ordinaire mais qui transforme tout en son contraire.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le vase s'est-il cassé ? Il aurait dû être…, je sais pas moi…, rempli de fleurs puisqu'au départ il était vide…

\- Justement non, poursuivit Hermione. Parce qu'il appartient à la magie noire et il montre ce qu'il peut arriver de pire aux objets anodins photographiés. Par contre, il embellit ceux qui ont les mêmes propriétés que lui, ou qui ont été décernés ou appartenus à des êtres maléfiques. Comme la médaille de Jedusor.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un va enfin me dire qui était ce type ? se lamenta Colin.

\- Non ! répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

\- Et Millicent ? Tu avais l'air inquiète pour les joueurs sur le terrain, mais il ne lui est rien arrivé à elle ?

\- On a pensé que c'était sans doute parce qu'elle est à Serpentard, expliqua Ron. Pour l'instant, c'est une simple adolescente comme toutes les autres filles de ce collège.

\- Ouais, enchaîna Neville. Mais avec le temps, elle sera sûrement capable de passer du côté des forces du mal et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a rien eu.

\- Alors tu veux dire que si Colin avait eu le temps de prendre sa photo pendant le match, tous les élèves auraient pu mourir ? demanda Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers Hermione.

\- Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans le champ de vision de l'objectif et qui n'auront jamais rien à voir avec les forces du mal, oui, confirma-t-elle d'une petite voix. Ils auraient sans doute explosé eux aussi, où peut-être seraient-ils morts…

Harry eut une grimace de dégoût.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose ? demanda-t-il. Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne m'a pas vraiment puni pendant une semaine.

\- Je ne crois pas, démentit Hermione. A mon avis, il l'a fait juste parce que c'était toi…

Harry était toujours sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à voir la tête des garçons, il était évident qu'une semaine ne leur avait pas suffit à eux non plus pour accepter la terrible fonction d'un appareil qui paraissait pourtant inoffensif.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez décidé ? s'enquit Harry au bout d'un moment.

\- Justement, on n'est pas d'accord sur ce qu'on doit faire, répondit Neville. Moi je pense qu'on devrait remettre ce truc à sa place, mais Hermione est plutôt pour qu'on le détruise.

\- Ou alors on le rend à Dumbledore, suggéra Ron.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va en faire ? rétorqua Hermione. Le garder sous son oreiller ? Je suis sûr qu'il le rapportera dans la Salle des Siècles et si jamais quelqu'un retombe dessus un jour…

\- Tu l'as toujours, Colin ? demanda Harry.

\- Oui, il est enfermé dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet que j'ai verrouillé avec un sortilège.

\- Bon, alors je crois qu'on pourra y réfléchir plus tard, décida Harry. Et pour Millicent ?

\- Avec les retenues et les devoirs, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque pour trouver le contre sort, l'informa Hermione. Mais je peux y aller demain. Par contre, ça ne va pas être facile de l'isoler dans un coin pour lui lancer.

\- T'inquiète, on trouvera bien, assura Ron en consultant sa montre. Bon, on devrait rejoindre les autres avant qu'on nous cherche.

Les cinq adolescents retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor où leurs camarades avaient passé l'après-midi. Fred et George étaient le centre d'attraction d'un attroupement massé auprès de la cheminée car ils avaient trouvé une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ouvrir leur magasin de farces et attrapes dès l'été prochain. Colin rejoignit un groupe de ses amis et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville s'installèrent au coin du feu pour plaisanter avec les jumeaux.

* * *

Dans le prochain, action et investigations pour réparer les bêtises !

A bientôt pour la suite…


	8. Hermione

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signées par MP et je vous remercie encore une fois **Cinnam, Malicia Malfoy, Orpheana** et **Marion Snape 75** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions. C'est ma seule récompense !

 **Frederique** : merci pour tes compliments. C'est vrai que j'essaye toujours de coller le plus possible aux détails et aux personnages des bouquins. Après tout, nous sommes (et mes lecteurs sont) fans de JK Rowling et pas de Lady Volderine ! lol. Merci pour ton commentaire !

 **Arthemius Black** : que ferions-nous sans Hermione ! Oui la fin approche. Le chapitre que je publie aujourd'hui est l'avant-dernier. Merci pour ta review !

 **Elodie29** : la suite est là, chère Elodie. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci de ton passage !

 **Rose** : j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passées (c'est toujours bien les vacances o_ô). Merci pour ta review !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Hermione

Avec la reprise des cours du lendemain, tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre au château. Mais pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Colin, le plus dur restait à faire.

Hermione alla directement à la bibliothèque après le dernier cours de la journée et n'assista pas au dîner avec les autres. Harry et Ron firent un détour par les cuisines avant de remonter dans leur salle commune et attendirent le retour de l'adolescente qui avait consenti à manger un peu avant de se jeter sur ses devoirs.

\- J'ai mis du temps à trouver, glissa-t-elle aux deux garçons assis à ses côtés. En fait, ce n'est pas un sortilège qui redonnera son apparence normale à Millicent, c'est une potion !

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Ron. Mais comment on va faire pour lui faire avaler ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, répliqua l'adolescente. Il me suffira de repérer la place qu'elle aura choisie à la table des Serpentard, et je descendrai aux cuisines pour verser la potion dans son verre. Non, le pire, c'est que certains ingrédients ne font pas partie de ceux qu'on utilise d'habitude.

\- Je te vois venir…, s'inquiéta Harry qui se voyait déjà pris sur le fait à l'occasion d'une incursion dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue.

\- Il n'est pas question que ce soit toi qui y aille, le rassura Hermione. Tu viens déjà de te faire renvoyer pendant une semaine. C'est moi qui irai, il faut juste que tu me prêtes ta cape.

\- Pas de problème, se réjouit Harry qui l'avait échappée belle.

Ron parut soulagé lui aussi mais restait préoccupé car le professeur les soupçonnerait en priorité, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu sais très bien qu'il va nous accuser s'il se rend compte que quelque chose a disparu.

\- Bien sûr qu'il va s'en rendre compte, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement, répondit Hermione. Parce que certains ingrédients doivent être cueillis à une période précise de l'année et conditionnés ensuite selon une recette bien particulière. Ce qui fait que je ne peux pas les faire venir de Londres parce que ça prendrait trop de temps de tout préparer et que de toute façon, je ne sais pas comment faire… Par contre, j'ai pensé à quelque chose : comme Millicent ne risque rien, je peux attendre samedi prochain pour y aller pendant le match Serpentard/Gryffondor, de cette façon, personne ne vous soupçonnera puisque vous serez tous les deux sur le terrain. Et puis je demanderai à Neville et Colin d'affirmer que j'étais bien avec eux dans les tribunes au cas où ça tournerait mal.

L'idée n'était pas si mauvaise et Hermione parvint à régler les derniers détails avec leurs deux complices le lendemain, à l'heure du déjeuner.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La première semaine de reprise des cours était apparue presque comme des vacances pour Harry car Sirius et Mondingus avaient tellement avancé dans le programme, qu'il lui fut facile de reproduire les sortilèges, les métamorphoses et autres exercices qui avaient constitué les sujets des cours de l'école.

Hermione, par contre, était excédée par les devoirs et les recherches qu'elle faisait quotidiennement pour mettre au point la potion qui rendrait à Millicent son air ingrat. Mais elle essayait de ne rien laisser paraître de la mauvaise humeur qui accompagnait ce surmenage nécessaire et semblait s'accommoder des heures entières qu'elle consacrait à des recherches souvent fastidieuses.

De leur côté, Harry et Ron avaient suivi trois séances d'entraînement intensif pour le match qu'ils devaient jouer le samedi suivant contre les Serpentard. Ron avait été le plus brillant prétendant au poste de gardien, lors des sélections que l'équipe avait organisées au début de l'année scolaire, mais il avait encore besoin de parfaire l'anticipation indispensable qui ferait de lui un joueur digne de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Puis, le samedi arriva enfin. Les sept joueurs rouge et or s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle sans prêter la moindre attention aux sept joueurs vert et argent qui les fusillaient du regard. Hermione, emmaillotée de la cape d'invisibilité de Harry sous ses vêtements, participait au petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, attendant patiemment le moment idéal pour descendre aux cachots. Et celui-ci se présenta quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque Marcus Flint et Harry, les capitaines des deux équipes, battirent un rappel général auprès de leurs coéquipiers pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

Neville et Colin restèrent encore un moment à table avec Hermione, comme cela avait été convenu, et emboîtèrent le pas des élèves qui furent les derniers à sortir avant de laisser l'adolescente prendre une direction différente au détour d'un couloir.

Lee Jordan annonça l'arrivée des deux équipes sur le terrain et Harry s'assura, d'un coup d'œil discret, que Rogue était bien dans les tribunes. Le directeur des Serpentard contemplait son équipe avec fierté et affichait une grimace qui correspondait sûrement à son plus beau sourire pensa Harry, soulagé, avant de reporter son attention sur ses camarades qui le suivaient sans un mot.

Pendant ce temps, coincée dans un placard à balais, Hermione eut toutes les peines du monde à se dépêtrer de la cape d'invisibilité mais parvint enfin à s'en recouvrir et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle traversèrent le hall en courant, juste sous son nez, en se reprochant mutuellement d'avoir sûrement raté le début du match. Hermione les regarda passer en retenant son souffle et reprit son chemin.

Quelques instants plus tard, un long coup de sifflet suivi de l'annonce d'un penalty raisonna au loin, mais l'adolescente aurait été bien incapable de dire à quelle équipe était attribuée la faute car elle descendait à présent l'escalier qui s'enfonçait un peu plus vers les sous-sols aux murs épais du château.

Un peu plus loin, elle croisa Peeves, les mains dans les poches, qui regardait le sol d'un air désolé. Il sortait d'un étroit corridor et parlait tout seul en répétant une sorte de monologue qui ressemblait à des regrets imaginaires qu'il avait apparemment l'intention d'exprimer à l'un de ses congénères. Hermione se baissa légèrement et regarda glisser l'esprit frappeur juste au-dessus de sa tête, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction de le voir ainsi dans l'embarras.

Puis elle arriva enfin devant la porte du bureau de Rogue et sortit sa baguette. Elle n'essaya même pas de l'ouvrir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était protégée par un puissant sortilège, mais se déporta de quelques pas sur sa droite et murmura en décrivant un arc de cercle sur le mur :

\- _Percium ouvertis_.

Aussitôt, un mince faisceau lumineux d'un jaune brillant se dessina sur la pierre grise et y grava une porte au sommet arrondi. Hermione la poussa prudemment et entra dans l'intérieur sombre du bureau du maître des potions.

Les bocaux alignés sur les étagères scintillaient aux pâles rayons d'un soleil qui pénétrait difficilement par les fenêtres tassées en hauteur près du plafond. D'un coup de baguette magique, Hermione alluma quelques chandelles fixées aux murs et commença son inspection en tenant toujours la cape sur sa tête.

Elle trouva sans peine la plupart des ingrédients qu'elle avait inscrits sur sa liste et remplit patiemment tous les petits sachets qu'elle avait emportés et qui déformaient maintenant ses poches dans des proportions informes. Puis, elle fit couler quelques liquides aux couleurs peu ragoûtantes dans des fioles et se mit à la recherche d'ingrédients plus rares.

\- Poudre de mandragore…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en scrutant les inscriptions finement mentionnées sur un meuble composé d'une multitude de petits tiroirs. Poudre de… ah, voilà…

Elle récupéra la quantité nécessaire, consulta à nouveau sa liste et se dirigea vers l'armoire personnelle de Rogue. Après avoir déjoué, par un nouveau stratagème, la protection qui la maintenait soigneusement fermée, elle s'empara des derniers ingrédients qui lui manquait et éteignit les chandelles. Puis, en essayant de minimiser le cliquetis des fioles dans ses poches, elle rejoignit son dortoir aussi vite que la cape le lui permettait et dissimula son butin dans son armoire.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit, les clameurs qui inondaient le stade saluaient à l'évidence une victoire supplémentaire pour Gryffondor et Hermione s'intégra sans peine à la foule massée sur le terrain qui félicitait les vainqueurs. Un simple regard échangé avec ses camarades suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'elle avait réussi et les élèves retournèrent peu à peu dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

\- Combien de temps il te faudra pour préparer la potion ? demanda Harry à voix basse lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au dessert.

\- Deux jours, peut-être trois, répondit évasivement Hermione en regardant Ron enfourner un énorme morceau de gâteau bien plus grand que le permettait l'ouverture de sa bouche.

\- Dis-donc ch'est rapide, observa celui-ci d'une voix étouffée. Et tu comptes nous faire faire çha dans les toilettes ?

Deux élèves de Serdaigle qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie s'arrêtèrent à leur niveau, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Hermione, rouge de honte et de confusion, leur adressa quelques paroles agacées pour expliquer qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ce à quoi ils pensaient et les deux élèves peu convaincus reprirent leur chemin.

\- C'est malin, pesta Hermione. J'ai l'air de quoi moi, maintenant.

\- De quelqu'un qui a avalé de travers ? suggéra Ron pour dissiper la gêne de son amie.

Mais le regard que lui lança Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Par chance, Millicent Bulstrode, entourée comme d'habitude d'une horde d'adolescents, sortit à son tour et le visage d'Hermione retrouva la farouche détermination qui la fit se concentrer à nouveau sur sa délicate mission.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre avant de comprendre que Rogue s'était aperçu que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans son bureau en son absence. Dès le lendemain matin, ils le croisèrent dans les couloirs et ils auraient juré que le professeur de potions avait émis un grognement en les toisant d'un regard assassin.

Ils en auraient sans doute été terrifiés s'ils n'étaient pas déjà tendus, car ils revenaient justement des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage où Hermione avait déjà commencé à élaborer sa préparation. Mais sans preuves, Rogue ne put rien leur dire et se contenta de s'arrêter un peu plus loin et regarda le couloir des deux côtés, comme s'il cherchait à savoir d'où ils venaient. Ils entendirent la silhouette massive reprendre sa route et poursuivirent leur chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor sans même se retourner.

Pour se faire oublier, ils décidèrent de profiter de l'après-midi de ce dimanche pourtant radieux pour rester dans leur salle commune et terminer leurs devoirs du week-end avant d'affronter une nouvelle semaine. Après tout, la potion mijotait déjà dans son coin et il était inutile de prendre des risques superflus pour l'instant.

Après le déjeuner, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque pour aller chercher un livre sur les runes anciennes et son retour coïncida avec celui de Neville et Colin qui se précipitèrent sur Harry et Ron assis au coin du feu.

\- On va avoir des problèmes, haleta Neville le visage blême. On a croisé Rogue dans le hall et il nous a demandé ce qu'on fichait là. J'ai l'impression qu'il nous surveille…

\- Il nous a aussi demandé si on savait où vous étiez, compléta Colin tout aussi inquiet. Mais on n'a rien dit, bien sûr.

\- On était ici, s'impatienta Ron sans lever le nez de son parchemin. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il nous reproche !

\- Ils ont raison, confirma Hermione en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Apparemment il passe son temps dans les couloirs, moi aussi je l'ai vu… Il va falloir qu'on s'organise.

\- Vous avez déjà commencé la potion ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione. Et il faudra que j'y retourne souvent, donc, vous allez monter la garde tous les deux et nous débarrasser de Rogue quand ce sera nécessaire.

Neville et Colin échangèrent un regard terrifié à l'idée de devoir jouer un tel rôle. On aurait dit qu'Hermione venait de leur suggérer d'affronter un dragon à mains nues dans l'heure qui suit.

\- Ne faites pas ces têtes là, tenta-t-elle de les convaincre. Il vous suffira de trouver les bons arguments comme par exemple, un professeur que vous devez aller voir…, munissez-vous de quelques bombabouses lorsque vous sortez d'ici…, demandez à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête de vous aider… En cas de besoin, il sait persuader Peeves de lui rendre service quand il s'agit de créer une diversion.

Ça paraissait si simple à dire, mais Harry et Ron n'étaient pas sûrs que Neville et Colin soient vraiment les meilleurs alliés pour ce genre de mission. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne prononça un mot et il semblait même qu'ils réfléchissaient déjà à quelques stratégies qui s'avéreraient immanquablement nécessaires.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si le reste de la journée de dimanche, et le début de celle du lundi, n'avait pas apporté d'autres inquisitions soupçonneuses de la part du maître des potions, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville ne bénéficièrent pas d'un grand répit car le professeur avait réservé un cours de potions très particulier aux Gryffondor de cinquième année, cet après-midi là.

\- N'ouvrez pas vos livres pour l'instant, exigea Rogue d'un air étrangement calculateur en arpentant les travées des élèves à peine installés. Nous allons procéder à une petite révision orale avant de commencer ce cours…

Les élèves pris au dépourvu affichèrent des visages étonnés, mais aucun n'osa proférer de murmures indignés. Rogue, un léger sourire aux lèvres, semblait réfléchir mais surprit soudain son auditoire en posant une première question qui se répercuta comme un écho sur les murs de la salle silencieuse.

\- Qui peut me dire quelles sont les propriétés de la passiflore ?

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent instinctivement vers Hermione qui était si ébahie qu'elle en oublia de lever la main, ce qui ne passa pas non plus inaperçu aux yeux du professeur qui fit cependant tout son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Harry et Ron regardèrent Hermione comme si elle venait de leur annoncer qu'elle serait la prochaine _miss convivialité_ élue par _Sorcière hebdo_ tandis que Lavande osa un timide mouvement et, après un accord silencieux de Rogue, annonça que la passiflore était connue pour ses propriétés apaisantes et souvent utilisée dans les filtres de beauté pour sa capacité à détendre les traits fatigués.

Le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire à cette réponse et continua son interrogatoire improvisé. Hermione ne réagit pas plus à la deuxième question et ses pires craintes furent confirmées lorsque la quatrième tomba. Elle se tourna discrètement vers Harry et Ron et leur murmura que Rogue était en train de leur faire énumérer tous les ingrédients qu'elle avait dérobés quelques jours plus tôt dans son bureau.

\- Pourquoi la ciguë et belladone sont-elles considérées comme des plantes extrêmement précieuses ? demanda ensuite Rogue en se rapprochant peu à peu de la table de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Il y eut un nouveau silence avant que Pansy ne lève la main.

\- Miss Parkinson, autorisa le professeur en fixant Hermione de son regard le plus froid.

\- Parce qu'elles doivent être cueillies lorsque Saturne occupe une position bien particulière dans le ciel et l'extraction de la ciguë doit être faite à minuit, par temps sec, un soir de pleine lune, répondit Pansy avec fierté.

\- Dix points pour Serpentard, jubila Rogue en balayant la table des trois adolescents d'un regard vengeur. Est-ce que les propriétés de la mandragore sont encore un secret pour quelqu'un ici ? se délecta-t-il ensuite. Vous l'étudiez en botanique en troisième année, il me semble…

Harry et Ron risquèrent un coup d'œil vers Hermione, pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Mais le froncement de sourcils de son visage leur assura que l'adolescente n'était pas prête à se laisser impressionner. Elle semblait tout simplement en colère. Mais que faire ? Que dire ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se lever et s'écrier « _ce n'est pas moi, professeur ! Je n'ai rien fait !_ », et Hermione le savait bien, ce qui l'obligea une fois de plus à garder le silence.

\- Ça m'étonne que vous ne connaissiez pas la réponse, Miss Granger, lâcha Rogue au comble de la félicité.

Harry et Ron entendirent Hermione, n'y tenant plus, prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- Il faut croire qu'il me reste encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, professeur, rétorqua poliment l'adolescente. Mais je compte sur votre professionnalisme légendaire pour acquérir les connaissances nécessaires à toute bonne sorcière quand je sortirai de ce collège, lança-t-elle avec aplomb.

Quiconque serait entré à cet instant dans le cachot, aurait pu se croire devant le plus immense tableau qu'on puisse imaginer. Personne ne bougeait, pas un souffle ne s'échappait des bouches ouvertes de surprise. Puis, lentement, très lentement, Rogue tourna la tête vers Parvati, seule à avoir laisser une main tremblante dans les airs, mais personne n'écouta la jeune fille expliquer que la mandragore redonnait sa forme originelle aux victimes de métamorphoses ou de sortilèges. Lorsque Parvati eut fini, Rogue reporta son attention sur Hermione.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre impertinence ne vous coûte une nouvelle une retenue, Miss Granger. Décidément, vous semblez les collectionner cette année, lâcha-t-il avec un rictus mauvais. A moins que vous ne trouviez un intérêt soudain à mes cachots depuis quelques temps… ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer, Mr Rogue ? répliqua-t-elle avec une assurance déconcertante.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient au collège, les Gryffondor eurent la satisfaction de voir Rogue déstabilisé. En essayant simplement de faire comprendre à Hermione qu'il se doutait qu'elle s'était introduite elle-même dans son bureau, il ne pensait pas un seul instant qu'elle retournerait ses propres paroles à son avantage. Sans doute parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à remarquer que ses élèves devenaient aussi des adolescentes, puis des jeunes femmes aux formes féminines et il fut tellement surpris et vexé par le sous-entendu de ce revirement de situation qu'il tourna soudain les talons et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pendant le reste de l'après-midi, l'audace d'Hermione fut largement commentée jusqu'au dîner. Même le soir, au coin du feu de leur salle commune, les Gryffondor toutes années confondues se plaisaient encore à faire raconter à l'adolescente comment elle avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot sur le professeur le plus redouté de tout le collège.

Par chance, personne n'essaya de savoir ce que Rogue avait voulu dire exactement et, après avoir demandé à Harry, Ron, Neville et Colin de se poster dans plusieurs points stratégiques du château pour faire le guet, Hermione parvint enfin à s'éclipser pour continuer la potion qui bouillonnait doucement cinq étages plus bas. Depuis l'incident de son cours, Rogue avait apparemment laissé tomber ses investigations à travers les couloirs et, après avoir jeté quelques ingrédients supplémentaires dans son chaudron, Hermione rejoignit les garçons et ils retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor sans croiser personne sur leur chemin.

* * *

Le neuvième chapitre sera aussi le dernier. J'espère qu'il répondra à vos questions et à vos attentes !

Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus (mais ça, pas de mystère, vous le savez déjà !)

A bientôt pour la suite…


	9. Une décision difficile à prendre

Disclamer :

Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées tordues qui, je l'espère, feront de cette fic une histoire intéressante. La trame de fond (lieux, personnages, termes magiques -sauf les miens !-) est l'entière propriété de Mrs J.K Rowling (la veinarde !), et je ne touche rien pour faire profiter les lecteurs de mon imagination débordante (dommage… é ___ è).

* * *

Hello !

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu aux reviews signées par MP et je vous remercie encore une fois **Cinnam, keloush, Marion Snape75, Malicia Malfoy** , et **Orpheana** d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser vos impressions. C'est ma seule récompense !

 **Frederique** : notre Hermione nationale valait bien un chapitre pour elle toute seule ! Tout comme ce cher Rogue méritait bien une petite colère -_ô. Merci pour ton passage !

 **Arthemius Black** : contente que tu aies trouvé à rire dans ce chapitre. C'est pas facile de mettre un peu d'humour dans un monde où JKR nous a habitués à voir tout en noir. Merci pour ta review !

 **Elodie29** : voici les réponses à tes questions dans cet ultime chapitre. Merci pour tes compliments et ton commentaire !

 **Rose** :pour Neville et Colin c'est vrai que ça aurait été sympa de faire un truc en plus. Dommage que je n'en ai pas eu l'idée (argh, j'ai des regrets maintenant !). Merci pour ton passage.

 **Anonyme** (guest) : heureuse de voir que tu as passé un agréable moment à lire mes bêtises^^. Merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Encore une fic qui se termine (en même temps je n'ai pas de mérite, je ne publie que celles qui sont complètes -_-). J'espère que la fin vous plaira, même si je la trouve un peu courte.

Je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie, mise en favoris, en follow, etc… C'est une jolie preuve de votre intérêt pour mes idées tordues !

Bonne lecture à tous…

* * *

Chapitre 9 - Une décision difficile à prendre

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, Hermione alla récupérer la potion dans une fiole et fit disparaître ce qu'il restait avant de retourner en cours. Les Gryffondor de cinquième année s'installèrent dans la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall qui leur expliqua comment métamorphoser des livres en bougeoirs et fit elle-même une démonstration de ses talents.

\- A votre tour maintenant. _Libra incandescento_ , répéta clairement le professeur en transformant une nouvelle fois le livre auquel elle venait de redonner sa forme originelle.

Puis elle passa parmi les élèves pour prodiguer quelques conseils.

\- Alors ça y est ? murmura Harry à Hermione pendant que McGonagall aidait Neville à prononcer correctement sa formule.

\- Oui. Millicent Bulstrode n'a plus que quelques heures de gloire devant-elle, se réjouit Hermione d'un air triomphant.

\- Et comment tu vas faire avec les elfes ? demanda Ron en regardant sa bougie, enfoncée dans un socle bancal, dont la cire trop molle glissait peu à peu sur la table.

\- Je m'arrangerai, assura simplement Hermione.

\- Tu veux ma cape ? lui proposa Harry en essayant lui aussi d'obtenir un résultat un peu plus concluant.

\- Ça ne servirait à rien, affirma l'adolescente. Les elfes s'affairent dans tous les coins à l'heure du dîner. Je risquerais d'en heurter un et de les effrayer. Vous feriez mieux de vous concentrer sur votre formule tous les deux, trancha-t-elle en regardant Ron du coin de l'œil qui grattait un reste de cire fondue sur sa table avec le manche de sa baguette.

Le cours se poursuivit sans qu'aucun des trois ne revienne sur le sujet et ils contemplèrent d'un air satisfait les bougeoirs superbes qu'ils avaient finalement obtenus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le soir au dîner, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Colin s'arrangèrent pour être assis en face du groupe de Serpentard dont Millicent était une fois de plus le centre d'intérêt. Cela leur valut le désagrément d'être installés près de quelques première année de Gryffondor qui commentaient leurs cours de la journée avec un peu trop de ferveur, mais ils avaient ainsi une vue imprenable sur les Serpentard, ce qui permit à Hermione de repérer avec précision l'endroit où elle devrait verser la potion.

Après quelques minutes, elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle dont l'agitation lui permit de passer inaperçu. Harry, Ron, Neville et Colin continuèrent leur conversation le plus naturellement possible en jetant de temps en temps des regards curieux en direction du verre de Millicent qui était pour l'instant presque vide. Puis, lentement, le niveau du jus de citrouille que s'était servie l'adolescente monta et monta encore, jusqu'à représenter la contenance exacte de la fiole qu'Hermione leur avait discrètement montrée lorsqu'ils faisaient leurs devoirs quelques minutes plus tôt.

Les quatre garçons échangèrent un sourire satisfait. Ron s'assura que les professeurs ne s'intéressaient pas à eux et Hermione se faufila à nouveau entre les tables dans l'indifférence générale.

\- Ça a marché, lui glissa Harry tandis qu'elle reprenait sa place. Tu n'as pas eu de problème avec les elfes ?

\- Non, confirma Hermione. Dobby m'a aidé. Je lui ai expliqué qu'une élève avait été victime d'une mauvaise blague et qu'il fallait que je lui administre l'antidote sans que les professeurs le sachent. Il a tout de suite accepté de créer une diversion en renversant un gigantesque plat de viande en sauce et la plupart des elfes étaient tellement occupés à tout nettoyer qu'ils n'ont rien vu. Après quoi ils m'ont demandé de sortir parce que je les dérangeais dans leur travail et je suis partie. Je savais que ce serait facile de…

Mais elle s'interrompit soudain car Millicent reposait délicatement son verre vidé à présent de quelques gorgées.

Cinq paires d'yeux se rivèrent alors sur l'adolescente qui paraissait déjà plus pâle. Ses cheveux, savamment coiffés depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, s'affaissèrent en encadrant plus étroitement son visage où quelques boutons firent leur apparition. Ses yeux se gonflèrent peu à peu, lui donnant à nouveau l'air d'un bouledogue et le reste de ses traits s'épaissirent jusqu'à représenter l'apparence que tous lui avaient toujours connue.

Personne à la table des Serpentard ne semblait s'être aperçu du changement soudain de la physionomie de Millicent mais déjà les têtes se tournaient dans d'autres directions et les élèves s'intéressaient à de nouvelles conversations.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ce ne fut que le lendemain que la plupart des élèves virent nettement la différence. Dans les couloirs, des murmures accompagnaient souvent le passage de Millicent lorsqu'elle croisait des groupes de filles qui l'observaient à présent avec dégoût.

\- Comment j'ai pu lui demander des conseils pour avoir un teint lumineux ? s'indigna une élève de Poufsouffle de deuxième année.

\- Et moi, quand je pense que j'ai passé des heures avec elle dans les toilettes pour d'interminables séances de maquillage… !

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait à ses cheveux, commenta une troisième. Mais la première chose que je ferai en sortant de mon dernier cours, c'est d'aller jeter le shampoing à l'odeur épouvantable qu'elle m'a offert !

Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui s'étaient arrêtés un instant pour profiter au maximum de ce genre de commentaires, reprirent leur chemin en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Il faut qu'on aille chercher Neville et Colin, indiqua Hermione. Nous avons le temps de décider de ce qu'on va faire de l'appareil avant les cours de l'après-midi…

Tous se retrouvèrent un quart d'heure plus tard dans la salle de classe désaffectée à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Colin sortit son appareil photo de son sac et le posa délicatement au centre du cercle que formaient les cinq adolescents silencieux.

\- Tu es sûre qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de le détruire ? se décida Neville à l'attention d'Hermione en observant Colin d'un air compatissant.

\- Il existe peut-être un contre sort ? tenta Ron en fixant l'appareil d'un regard vide.

\- Certainement, confirma Hermione mal à l'aise. Mais c'est trop risqué. Je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité d'essayer d'annuler une formule qui a sans doute été utilisée par un grand sorcier aux pouvoirs puissants, surtout qu'on sait maintenant qu'il avait des intentions maléfiques... Et puis on ne sait pas si des sortilèges de protection ont été prononcés. Si c'est le cas, cela pourrait avoir pour effet d'aggraver la fonction de l'appareil qui deviendrait encore plus dangereux. Souviens-toi de la carte de ton père, Harry, rappela-t-elle en espérant ainsi obtenir un soutien. Ce n'était qu'un objet ordinaire mais elle a très bien su faire apparaître un texte différent lorsque Rogue a essayé de savoir à quoi elle servait. Imagine ce que ça pourrait donner sur un objet appartenant à la magie noire…

\- De quelle carte parle-t-elle ? demanda Colin qui semblait sortir d'un long sommeil.

\- Rien, répondit Harry. Mais je crois qu'Hermione a raison. Et puis Flitwick et McGonagall ont eux-mêmes passé plusieurs jours à tester mon Eclair de Feu, quand j'étais en troisième année, avant d'avoir la certitude qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour moi. Ce sont pourtant de très bons professeurs…

Un silence d'indécision unanime s'installa dans la pièce. Puis, Ron grogna dans un murmure qu'avec de tels arguments, il était bien obligé de se ranger à l'avis d'Hermione et de Harry. Neville ne dit rien, mais il repensait en cet instant à la Sphère de Mémoire que son arrière grand-père avait inventée et qui avait été détournée de son utilisation première pour un faire un objet d'une grande cruauté. Quant à Colin, il contemplait l'appareil d'un air dépité. On aurait dit qu'on venait de lui demander de choisir entre son bras droit et son bras gauche.

Hermione détourna un regard presque maternel vers le jeune garçon, lui laissant ainsi l'occasion d'annoncer lui-même la destruction de l'appareil qui, elle en était sûre, lui permettrait de mieux accepter la décision inéluctable qui s'imposaient tout naturellement dans leurs esprits.

\- Bon…, se résigna Colin. Si on ne peut pas faire autrement…

Hermione attendit encore quelques instants avant de reprendre.

\- Tu veux le faire toi-même ?

Colin lui adressa un signe de tête négatif.

\- Très bien, alors reculez-vous, recommanda-t-elle en se levant.

Les quatre garçons obéirent et Hermione pointa sa baguette sur l'appareil qui paraissait minuscule maintenant qu'ils s'en étaient éloignés.

\- _Destructo_ , prononça-t-elle d'une voix claire.

L'appareil explosa, projetant aux alentours une multitude de petites étincelles dorées qui disparurent peu à peu en laissant place à une masse informe carbonisée sur les dalles inégales du sol. Hermione fit disparaître ce qu'il restait de l'appareil en se servant d'une autre formule et remit sa baguette sans sa ceinture.

Colin soupira profondément et se pencha pour reprendre son sac. Neville lui passa un bras autour des épaules et, sans un mot, les cinq adolescents retournèrent dans la tour de Gryffondor où l'agitation joyeuse de leurs camarades formait un étrange contraste avec ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Au bout de quelques jours Colin retrouva sa bonne humeur mais, curieusement, il prenait beaucoup moins de photographies qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

La vie reprit son cours normal au château et lorsque Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Colin se rendaient aux cours de métamorphose du professeur McGonagall, aucun d'entre eux n'accorda plus jamais d'attention à la porte de la Salle des Siècles devant laquelle ils passaient en participant aux conversations animées qui rythmaient gaiement la vie des étudiants du collège depuis des centaines d'années.

\- FIN -

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin. Vous m'avez accompagnée jusqu'au bout et c'est une chouette récompense pour un auteur. Comme d'habitude, si vous laissez un commentaire après cette ultime publication j'y répondrai avec plaisir.

Bise à tous et merci encore… !

Volderine


End file.
